


Лакуна

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Selfcest, Twincest, Измены, Кира и Рей - близнецы, ненормативная лексика, эпизодический Кира/Бен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кира Палпатин души не чает в своей сестре и готова пойти на все, лишь бы та осталась с ней.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kira/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно хотела почитать что-нибудь на тему Кира/Рей, но это не самый популярный шип, лол. А тут еще [POISON](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8911747)  
> некисло так раскочегарил эту топку, и я решила: время ~~для всратых АУ~~ пришло!

Бен смог приехать в больницу только поздним вечером. Фонари уже зажглись, одевшись призрачными радужными ореолами, сияющие вывески казались расплывчатыми, а, пока Бен шел от машины ко входу, на его волосах блестящим бисером повисли мелкие капли дождевой мороси.

В приемном покое было людно и шумно, и Бену пришлось подождать, прежде чем медсестра соизволила отвлечься на него и сказать, куда ему нужно идти. На третьем этаже было не в пример тише. Коридор был освещен плохо, горели не все лампы, и в углах затаился зеленоватый сумрак. Бен шел, чувствуя себя персонажем видеоигры — кажется, вот-вот откуда-нибудь выскочит кровожадный монстр, а у Бена ни дробовика, ни бензопилы.

Монстр не выскочил. Он ждал возле палаты, сидя на полу, скрестив длинные ноги по-турецки. Вязанная потрепанная сумка с длинной бахромой по низу лежала рядом, коленки монстра торчали в прорехах черных джинсов, а под кожаную куртку была поддета очередная черная футболка с принтом типа пентаграммы, или полумесяца, или зомби, или ещё какой-нибудь модной окологотической фигни.

— К нему не пускают, ты ведь знаешь? — спросил монстр, не поднимая взгляда от телефона. — До тех пор, пока его не переведут из интенсивной терапии.

Бен остановился на некотором расстоянии.

— Я не ожидал, что ты приедешь, — сказал он. — Мне казалось, ты недолюбливала его.

— Я не из-за Скайуокера сюда пришла, — ответила Кира и наконец-то соизволила поднять на Бена взгляд. — А из-за нее. Я ждала, что она придет.

«Но она не пришла», — мысленно закончил Бен.

Ему стало немного легче от мысли, что Рей избегала не только его.

— Может, она догадалась, что может встретить тут тебя, — заметил Бен.

Кира подняла на него взгляд, полыхающий чистой, дистиллированной злобой, одним текучим движением поднялась на ноги, словно выполнив элемент танца, и шагнула к Бену.

Если бы в какой-нибудь вселенной Кира не отличалась от Рей ни повадками, ни привычками, ни даже характером, их всегда можно было бы различить по цвету глаз. Если у Рей глаза были светло-карие с лёгкими всплесками зелени возле зрачка, то у Киры все было наоборот. Глаза у нее были зелёными с редкими карими точками, яркими. И очень злыми.

— Откуда мне знать, — Кира больно ткнула его острым ногтем в грудь, — может все из-за тебя? Может, она не хотела тебя здесь встретить.

Она приблизилась к Бену почти вплотную, вглядываясь в его глаза.

— Она думала, что знает тебя, Бен Соло. Но никто не знает тебя лучше меня, какой ты внутри: мерзкий и гнилой. Ты недостоин ничего, что у тебя есть.

Гнев затопил его, обжигающий и такой же неконтролируемый, как вырывающаяся из глубин земли магма. Ещё секунду назад Бен думал, что все будет нормально, и он сможет разойтись с Кирой мирно. А в следующий момент он сграбастал ее ладонью за лицо и сжал ее подбородок.

— Закрой свой поганый рот! — процедил Бен. — Не тебе говорить об этом!

— Так закрой его мне, давай, — Кира криво усмехнулась. — Давай, докажи, что ты именно такой, что ты не цыпленочек и не мамкин ссыкун, Бен Соло.

Бен оттолкнул ее, и Кира спиной врезалась в стену.

Одна из дверей открылась и на шум выглянула медсестра.

— Извините, — заметила она неодобрительно, — вы помните, где вы находитесь?

— Да, мэм, прошу прощения, — ответил Бен. — Мы уже уходим.

Кира подхватила с пола сумку и продефилировала мимо со своей нестираемой улыбочкой на лице. Бен некоторое время пялился ей в спину, жалея, что не умеет убивать взглядом, а потом двинулся следом за Кирой.

Он нагнал ее на стоянке, ухватил за руку и дёрнул к себе. Кира не была бы Кирой, если бы в следующее мгновение в ее руке не материализовалась острая пилка для ногтей, которой она замахнулась на Бена. Он перехватил ее руку, и тогда Кира попыталась двинуть коленом ему по самому дорогому, а когда и с этим не вышло — с силой опустила каблук его на ногу. Бен зашипел от боли, но ее не отпустил.

— Отъебись, Бенни! — процедила Кира.

— Ты видела ее? — спросил Бен. — После? Отвечай?

— А если и так, то что? — Кира мерзко ухмыльнулась.

Бен всмотрелся в ее лицо, ища признаки лжи, а потом встряхнул ее.

— Что ты еще ей сказала?

— Ничего такого, что не было бы правдой, — Кира заухмылялась ещё шире. — Что ее парень тире несостоявшийся жених, идеальный бойфренд, любящий сын Бен Соло ведёт двойную жизнь. Что его вторая ипостась занимается делами настолько отвратительными, что даже родной дядя отказался от него. Что его мелкий грешок просто _меркнет_ на фоне этой кучи говна, которую из себя представляет его настоящая жизнь!

Бен встряхнул Киру снова, но она сумела извернуться, выскользнуть из его рук, и Бен перехватил ее за талию, прижимая к себе.

— Что ты ей сказала?!

Кира рванулась раз, рванулась второй, а на третий что-то вонзилось в предплечье Бена и все его тело словно прошило парализующей судорогой. Каждый его нерв возопил, конечности отказались повиноваться, мир потонул в белизне, и Бен выпустил Киру из рук, рухнув на мокрый асфальт, как подкошенный.

Он сумел перевернуться на спину и вдохнуть. Боль отступала, но там, где Кира ударила его — сука прятала станнер до последнего момента, выставив его на максимум — кожу до сих пор жгло.

В голове у Бена зазвенело. Предметы медленно начали обретать четкость, и он разглядел темную тень, нависающую над ним.

— Я виню тебя, Бен, — раздался голос Киры над ним. — Я тоже люблю ее именно поэтому. И именно поэтому я не собираюсь отдавать ее тебе. Она была моей светлой стороной задолго до того, как вы встретились.

Тень, загораживающая свет, исчезла, и в лицо Бену ударил свет уличного фонаря. Бен зажмурился, дожидаясь, пока утихнет звон в голове, и слушал, как каблуки ботинок Киры стучат по асфальту, пока этот звук не растворился в гуле машин и шуме дождя.

***

Люк Скайуокер удочерил близняшек Палпатин, когда им было по четырнадцать лет. Девять лет они провели по приютам и приемным семьям, мотаясь туда-сюда, неприкаянные, не доверяющие никому. Люк сумел завоевать их доверие — по крайней мере одной из них, и это все решило. Сестры Палпатин остались и получили новую фамилию — Скайуокер. Бен тогда заканчивал колледж, и ему было не до внезапно появившихся родственников. Он встретился с ними на юбилее Люка, когда Кира предложила Рей подшутить над ним, пользуясь тем, что они похожи, изобразить из себя одного человека. Рей испортила шутку, рассказав о ней Бену. И они подружились.

Со стороны сестры Скайуокер казались не разлей вода, но чем старше они становились, тем понятнее было, что это совсем не так. Сестры Палпатин были не разлей вода, потому что против них двоих был целый мир, и у них не было больше никого. А потом вдруг одна из них покинула эту диаду, и на поверхность полезли и ссоры, и противоречия, и просто шероховатости характеров, которые не сточились даже за столько лет вместе. Начав доверять, Рей открывалась полностью. Кира не открывалась и не доверяла никому и никогда. Рей предпочитала честность, Кира — манипуляции. Бена она восприняла как личного врага, когда поняла, что он нравится Рей. В ход шло все, и Бен предпочитал встречаться с дядей и с Рей по отдельности, без нее. От кнопок на стуле до обвинений в том, что он наставил ей синяков. От намеренного игнора до создания фейковых страничек в Фэйсбуке и на сайтах знакомств для геев и извращенцев. Кира выживала его как могла, и Бен соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не было приятно раз за разом обламывать ее. В конце концов, он был тем, кто получил главный приз. В итоге Кира самоустранилась, взяла старую фамилию и съехала, когда ей исполнилось двадцать.

Так было до одного дня.

***

Кира решила помириться. Она объявила об этом в семейном чате, сказав, что собирается сделать Рей подарок на свадьбу и не хочет портить им с Беном жизнь. Она выкинула белый флаг, она хотела вернуться в семью. Рей была рада, хотя Бен замечал, что она нервничает, но у него в тот момент были свои собственные проблемы. Со Сноуком и с отцом. Точнее с отцом, и его привычкой совать нос не в свои дела. Сноук же требовал устранить проблему, почти прямым текстом объявив, чего он ждёт от Бена. Ситуация была сложная, и услышав, что Кира возвращается в город, Бен сказал лишь: хорошо, окей, и кивнул пару раз, не вслушиваясь.

Оказалось, что он согласился, чтобы Кира жила у них дома, но узнал это только когда она появилась на пороге со всем своими вещами: чемоданами, сумками и огромным рюкзаком, вся в черном, увешенная феньками, в кожаных ботинках на шнуровке и с высоченный платформой — в них она была почти с него ростом. На секунду Бену показалось, что ничего не изменилось, ее взгляд был по прежнему пронзительным и холодным, но потом что-то словно дрогнуло в ее лице, и взгляд потеплел, а Кира сдержанно ему улынулась.

— Привет, дылда, — сказала она.

Потом они с Рей обнялись и стали вести себя так, словно Кира не пропадала где-то на протяжении двух лет, хихикая, сплетничая, меняясь одеждой и болтая о пустяках. Это было так мирно, так подкупающей мило, что Бену следовало забеспокоиться. Кира выросла, и больше не промышляла кнопками и липовыми синяками. Но он был слишком занят ситуацией с Ханом и с тем, как выбраться из нее без потерь. Не заметил тревожных звоночков, ослеп на один глаз, оглох и потерял нюх.

Пропустил змею, заползшую в постель.

Рей ушла на день рождения подруги и вряд ли вернулась бы рано, поэтому Бен был предоставлен сам себе. Как и Кира, ведь она ещё не успела обзавестись подружками — со старыми она рассорилась ещё до своего отъезда.

И Кира предложила выпить. Бен, у кого голова уже трещала от мыслей о Хане, поддержал это предложение. Может на пьяную голову к нему придет решение?..

Он понял, что их беседа свернула куда-то не туда, когда обнаружил Киру у себя на коленях. Она смеялась, прилаживая к его волосам девчачьи заколки, обещая, что он будет выглядеть сногсшибательно, в самый раз для свадебной фотографии. Ведь перед свадьбой ещё погулять надо, и мальчишник впереди, нужно подумать об образе…

Он должен был убрать свою ладонь с ее задницы, но не сделал этого. Кира не обратила на это внимания, и это был просто жест. Они же родственники.

Когда Кира опустилась на колени, расстёгивая его ширинку с намерением ему отсосать, Бен почувствовал лёгкий укол вины, но быстро забыл об этом, подогретый вином. В конце концов, Кира права — хоть в чем-то — и перед свадьбой надо погулять. И когда Кира скакала на нем, яростно двигая бедрами, Бен не вспоминал об этом, потому что никак не мог кончить из-за выпитого, и это было главным, что его волновало.

Расплата пришла утром вместе с адским похмельем и осознанием. Бен чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что готов был унижаться перед Кирой, умолять ее ничего не рассказывать Рей. Разочек постоит на коленях, а потом придумает отмазку. Кира ведь всегда его недолюбливала, с нее станется придумать… что-то.

Унижаться не потребовалось: Кира сделала несколько впечатляющих селфи верхом на Бене и отослала их Рей почти сразу же, как он заснул. Спасибо, что стрим не провела — Бен бы даже не заметил в своем состоянии.

Рей не отвечала на звонки и заблокировала Бена везде, где можно. Кира посмеялась над ним и сбежала, пока Бен, разбитый похмельем, мучился в ванной.

Не сумев дозвониться до Рей, Бен позвонил Кире, вылив на нее поток чернейшей брани, на что Кира лишь хохотала, как безумная.

— Ее первый поцелуй был со мной, — сообщила она, когда Бен выдохся с проклятиями и угрозами. — Она мне рассказывала обо всем, мне доверяла, пока не появился ты! Я тебя ненавижу, и я сделаю так, чтобы она ненавидела тебя тоже, даже если она откажется от меня после этого. Только она не откажется, — Кира опять рассмеялась, — больше у нее никого нет.

Сноук должен был быть благодарен Кире: если бы не злость на нее и не желание эту злость выпустить, Бен бы никогда не решился сделать то, что сделал.

Хотя, оглядываясь назад, Бен понимал, что тогда ему следовало плюнуть на Сноука и пойти к отцу. Хан Соло знал, как выходить из подобных ситуаций, в отличие от худого и перекошенного желчного старика. Сложно было представить, что он когда-либо мог испытывать любовь или страсть к женщине (или мужчине. Взрослому, по крайней мере). Для Сноука все страдания Бена, связанные с Рей, были лишь досадной неприятностью, снижавшей его работоспособность.

Выждав немного, Бен принялся отвоевывать утраченное. Он заручился помощью Люка, он сумел уговорить Рей встретиться, он упал на колени, он готов был спать на стекле и есть землю, и, кажется, это сработало. Рей согласилась вернуться к нему, сказав, что им нужно время, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Но она больше не скрывалась, она отвечала на звонки, она давала ему дотрагиваться до себя — хотя бы просто обнимать на прощание.

И тогда Кира нанесла отсроченный, решающий удар. Он разом отвернул от Бена не только Рей, но и Люка. Кира знала, что делает. Она знала, как Рей обожала Хана. Бен не представлял, где она раздобыла запись, но до сих пор надеялся, что у нее не осталось копии. Он разнёс ее квартирку, он заплатил парню, который вынес все ее ящики и облачное хранилище, он уверился, что если что-то и существовало, то теперь его нет.

Потому что следующим логичным шагом Киры было бы пойти с этой записью в полицию.

Но она туда не пошла. Бен волновал ее только пока он волновал Рей.

***

Но теперь Рей пряталась от них обоих — и Люк не мог подсказать, где она может быть. На работе она взяла отпуск за свой счёт, подружки разводили руками. Бен не мог представить, кто может дать ему направление. Пока не додумался до самого очевидного варианта.

Кира жила в такой дыре, которую и дырой-то назвать — значит польстить. Уебанные в говно соседи, бедный район — сестры вышли из такого же, но если Рей хотела забыть это, как страшный сон, то Кира в таких местах была как рыба в воде.

И Бен тоже.

Так даже лучше, думал он, никто не обратит внимания, если из ее халупы донесется шум. Никто не вызовет полицию.

Дверь ещё хранила следы предыдущего вторжения Бена, но тогда хозяйки не было дома. Изнутри доносилась приглушенная музыка.

Бен застыл перед дверью, глубоко вдохнув пахнущий сигаретным дымом и сыростью застоявшийся воздух, а потом постучал и закрыл ладонью глазок.

Музыка стихла. Послышались шаги.

— Кто? — донеслось с той стороны двери.

Бен хранил молчание.

— Либо ты отвечаешь, либо идёшь нахрен.

— Это я, — сказал он. — Я… Это насчёт Рей.

Он не ждал что Кира откроет ему. Но замок щёлкнул, и Бен приготовился к новому удару станнера — с Киры бы сталось.

Но она просто открыла дверь и встала в проходе, скрестив руки на отсутствующей груди.

— Чего тебе? — спросила Кира.

— Предлагаю сделку, — сказал Бен. — Мы найдем ее. Вдвоем. И дадим ей решить самой.

— Ух ты. Большой мальчик Бенни ничего не может без помощи? — Кира ухмыльнулась.

— Я подумал, что если бы ты знала, где она, — добавил Бен, — ты бы уже ночевала напротив. Но ты здесь. Тоже без понятия, как и я.

— Зачем мне это? — Кира оперлась о косяк, не сводя взгляда зелёных глаз с Бена. — Я умею ждать, в отличие от тебя. Я подожду, пока она вернётся. Она не может исчезнуть.

— Ты исчезла на два года. Почему бы ей не повторить такое?

— Потому что она все равно вернется, тупица, — снисходительно ответила Кира.

— Да, вернётся, — согласился Бен. — С новым Беном. Или Мэттом. Или Адамом. И ты не будешь ей нужна, наоборот, она постарается сделать так, чтобы ее новый парень никогда с тобой не познакомился.

Это проняло ее. Бен видел по ее глазам, лёгкий всплеск страха: _а вдруг это правда? Вдруг Рей променяет ее на кого-то нового?_

Кира отступила в сторону и нелюбезно бросила:

— Проходи!

И Бен вошёл внутрь.

С его прошлого визита почти ничего не поменялось. Беспорядок исчез, но это была все та же дешёвая халупа, украшенная каким-то синтетическим дерьмом с Али-экспресса. Свечки, отпечатанные гобелены. Убогонько.

— Ты должен мне ноут, — сообщила Кира, — взамен того, который ты разбил.

— А ты должна мне новый брак, но я же ничего с тебя не требую, — ответил Бен.

Кира усмехнулась и с размаху уселась на продавленный диван, точно притащенный с какой-то помойки.

— Готова об заклад биться, ты сейчас стоишь и думаешь: как жаль, что я все это не обоссал, когда уходил. И не сжёг.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — ответил Бен, усмехнувшись ей в ответ. — Может я так и сделал.

— Зная тебя, я просто перестирала нижнее белье и постель.

Бен сел в кресло напротив и уставился на нее.

— Так, — сказала Кира после непродолжительного молчания. — Какие зацепки?

— Ты первая, — сказал Бен. — Дамы вперёд.

— А ты у нас джентльмен, — Кира фыркнула. — Я думала прокатиться до Такоданы. Ей всегда там нравилось. Много воды, много зелени. Она отдыхала там душой, а сейчас ей нужен отдых. От нас с тобой.

— Согласен, — сказал Бен.

— Насчёт отдыха?

— Насчёт Такоданы. Собирайся, едем прямо сейчас.

— Прямо так просто? — Кира выпрямилась, глядя на него.

— Да, прямо так просто.

— А твой криповый босс? Тебе не нужно быть сейчас с ним, мучить детишек по его приказу и убивать стариков?

— Как видишь, — Бен скрипнул зубами. — Так ты едешь?

— Еду, — согласилась Кира. — Пять минут.

Кто бы сомневался, что она задержится почти на час.


	2. Chapter 2

Сев в машину, Кира максимально выдвинула сиденье назад и сползла по нему вниз.

— Тебе что — двенадцать? — спросил Бен.

— А тебя это волновать не должно. Если, конечно, ты не испытываешь слабость к девушкам, мыслящим, как двенадцатилетки.

— Пристегнись, — буркнул Бен.

— Коне-е-ечно, папочка, — протянула Кира.

— Тебе очень повезло, что я не твой папочка, — заметил Бен, выезжая с обочины. — Будь ты моей дочкой, я бы сдал тебя в коррекционку.

— Как хорошо, что ты не успел сделать Рей ребенка! Бедное дитя.

— Я не теряю надежды, что ты оттянула на себя самые дурные гены.

— Блаженны верующие.

Бен ничего не ответил. Ввязываться в разговор с Кирой значило зависнуть в бесконечном обмене ядовитыми уколами, которые становились бы все больнее, пока Бен не бросил бы руль и не вцепился ей в глотку. Или пока Кира бы не достала из своей сумки пилку и не попыталась вонзить ему в глаз.

— Включи какую-нибудь музыку, — сказала Кира. — Не хочу слушать твое молчание всю дорогу.

Бен ткнул пальцем в панель магнитолы. Включившись, она некоторое время искала его телефон, а, найдя, начала проигрывать плейлист с того места, где он остановился.

— Пинк Флойд! — оживлённо заметила Кира. — Сто лет их не слушала!

— Чего так?

— С тех пор как узнала, что ты их тоже слушаешь.

Бен хмыкнул.

— И ты отрицаешь, что у тебя мозги как у двенадцатилетки?

— Я этого не отрицаю.

Дальше они ехали в молчании. Трек сменялся треком, улицы пролетали перед глазами. Бен мысленно выстраивал путь к Такодане и думал, что скажет Рей, если она там. Что можно ей сказать, кроме того, что ее сестрица — психическая? Что она намеренно рушит их совместную жизнь.

— Она моя, Бен, — сказала Кира негромко.

От неожиданности Бен вздрогнул.

— Мне плевать, что ты там задумал. Она моя, и всегда была моей.

«Черта с два она твоя, — подумал Бен. — Никому нахрен не сдалось ввязываться в эту инцестуально-обсессивную срань, тем более Рей. Моей Рей».

Он промолчал.

Бен вспомнил их с Рей первый раз: ее волнение, его подспудное удовлетворение от того, что он у нее сейчас первый и единственный. Он был полностью и целиком уверен, что Рей — его, что рядом нет места никому другому. А теперь что-то изменилось, откуда-то взялись сомнения: так ли оно было на самом деле. Чего Рей могла ему не сказать — и что Кира могла придумать?

Неважно. Он все равно ее не отдаст.

***

Несмотря на то, что листва ещё была зелёной, в воздухе чувствовалось первое слабое дыхание осени: будто сам лесной запах изменился. Кайло оставил машину у дороги, и дальше они с Кирой пошли пешком по тропе, выложенной потемневшими досками. Птицы перекликались в кронах, а Бен и Кира шагали молча бок о бок, засунув руки в карманы и не глядя друг на друга. Дом, в который Люк когда-то привозил их, располагался в конце тропы, у самого озера: веранда дома соединялась с озерным причалом, и можно было взять разбег от самых дверей, перед тем, как нырнуть в воду.

— Что ты будешь делать, если ее там нет? — спросила Кира.

— А ты?

Кира пожала плечами.

— Ждать, пока она не объявится.

— А я буду искать ее дальше. Сидеть и ждать — это не мое, — заметил Бен с еле заметной нотой обвинения в голосе.

Не то, чтобы он скрывал ее. Просто ему и самому было бы удобнее, если бы Кира не путалась под ногами, если бы он решил искать Рей один.

Но ему нужны были подсказки, а Кира могла их дать, даже не понимая, что делает.

— Скольких бы неприятностей ты избежал, если бы сидел на жопе ровно. — Кира хмыкнула.

— А ты?

— А мы говорим обо мне?

— Мы с тобой вообще говорим только по необходимости.

Такодана была памятным местом по многим причинам. Здесь они с Рей впервые поцеловались. К своим семнадцати годам она так и не научилась плавать, и Бен вызвался ей помочь. Тогда он осознал, что ее близость волнует его гораздо больше, чем должна бы. Ее горячее тело в холодное воде — гибкое, легкое, ее маленькая грудь под тонким коротким топом, ее руки, обвивавшие его шею так мягко. Рей не хотела отпускать его, боясь утонуть. В воде он ее и поцеловал — удерживая, чтобы она не ушла в глубину, неожиданно для них обоих. Поцелуй длился и длился, и прервал их далекий голос Люка. Рей отпрянула от него, неловко взмахнула руками, выгребая к лестнице у причала, в мгновение ока взлетела по ней и поспешила к дому.

Бен отловил ее позже в доме, чтобы извиниться, а в ответ Рей смущенно промямлила, что все нормально.

Если бы не куча народа, снующего в тот день вокруг, он бы поцеловал ее снова — настолько притягательной она выглядела, смущаясь.

Кира поднялась по ступеням и подергала дверь — на замке. Судя по листьям, лежавшим на веранде, тут уже давно никто не появлялся. Они обошли дом на всякий случай — все двери и окна были заперты. Рей здесь не было.

— Пусто, — резюмировала Кира. — Я ошиблась, ее тут нет. Бывает.

«Да, — подумал Бен. — Ошиблась. Слишком много воспоминаний. Если отдыхать от нас, то выбирать совсем другое место, где ничего не напомнит о прошлом».

— Едем обратно, — сказал он.

Он мог бы сказать, что они зря потеряли время, но время не имело значения. Наоборот, чем больше времени пройдет, тем больше шанс, что Рей отойдет, что она прислушается к мольбам Бена.

Рей всегда умела прощать.

— Я удивлена, — заметила Кира, когда они возвращались к машине. — Я думала, что ты навешал ей следилок на телефон и проверяешь его каждую минуту. Хоть в чем-то ты оказался не таким, как я представляла.

— Я так и сделал, — мрачно откликнулся Бен. Ему не хотелось соответствовать представлениям Киры о себе. Будто его вообще волновало, что она себе думает! — Она оставила телефон и ноутбук. И не пользовалась кредитками.

— Так я и думала, — с удовольствием протянула Кира. — Старый добрый параноик Бен. Скажи, а когда у нее на работе появлялись новые коллеги мужского пола, ты следил, чтобы она не болтала с ними лишнего? Чтобы они не писали ей в соцсетях?

— Отвали, — буркнул Бен. — Если у тебя нет никаких идей, едем обратно.

— Отчего же, я просто фонтанирую идеями, — с улыбкой заметила Кира. — Она точно знала, что ты будешь ее искать, как ты будешь ее искать. Поэтому взяла только наличные и оставила дома телефон.

— С ней могло что-то случиться! — резко заметил Бен.

— С ней уже что-то случилось. Ты случился. А ведь я предупреждала ее. Сотни раз. Я говорила ей, но она не слушала…

— Она устала тебя слушать, Кира! Потому что ты проела ей плешь своим однообразным и истеричным нытьем!

Бен остановился и развернулся к Кире, не давая ей просто пройти мимо, чтобы выговорить все, что уже давно лежало на душе:

— Ты лишь жаловалась, и язвила, и обвиняла ее. Кто бы выдержал такое? Ты сама выгнала ее ко мне!

— Я?

— Именно. Пока пыталась объяснить, насколько я ужасный человек…

— Ты именно такой! Никто не заслуживает тебя в качестве мужа, Бен, — отрезала Кира. — Ни одна женщина, какой бы она ни была, не пала так низко, чтобы наказывать ее тобой.

— Как и тобой! Может, поэтому ты мотаешься, как перекати-поле? Поэтому никак не отлипнешь от Рей? Ты больше никому не нужна, ты поехавшая, психопатка, люди бегут от тебя! Ты никому не нравишься!

— Не тебе об этом говорить! Ты присунул мне, едва только возможность появилась! Скажи правду, Бен, ты держишься за Рей только потому, что тебе никто не давал? Так? Только моя наивная настолько, что это уже можно называть тупостью, сестра!

— Ой, заткнись! — Бен раздраженно потер лоб ладонью. — Я не заставлял тебя мне отсасывать.

— Но и не протестовал!

— Заткнись, Кира. Ты это начала! Кем нужно быть, каким отвратительным, эгоистичным человеком, чтобы переспать с мужем сестры, который тебе противен, только чтобы доказать, что он ужасная личность? Наверное, нужно быть Кирой Палпатин, ведь нормальному человеку такое в голову не придет! Разумному, не съехавшему с катушек человеку!

— Ты. Ей. Не муж, — раздельно произнесла Кира. — Теперь ты ей никто.

Она шагнула к Бену и, как в больнице, больно ткнула его ногтем в грудь.

— Никто.

Бен ударил Киру по руке, отталкивая ее от себя.

— Не трогай меня, — предупредил он. — Или пойдешь домой пешком.

— Жаль, я не могу остановить планету и сойти вместе с Рей, — процедила Кира. — Ты никогда ее не ценил.

— Да? А ты ценила? Для тебя она всегда была как бесплатное приложение к тебе самой.

— Я защищала ее! — рявкнула Кира. — До того как ты и твой добренький дядюшка показались на горизонте, я была той, кто охранял ее сон, кто получал шишки за двоих, кто не подпускал к нам всяких членососов, мерзких уебков, ублюдков типа Платта, которые только и норовили влезть в трусы мне или ей! А потом появились вы, и я стала не нужна!

— Да, именно так, — ядовито ответил Бен. — Спасибо, что сохранила ее в целости, я оценил.

Кира издала вопль ярости и бросилась на него, намереваясь выцарапать глаза или рассадить ему лицо ногтями. Бен перехватил ее руки и оттолкнул от себя, но Кира удержалась на ногах и вновь бросилась на него. И тогда Бен ударил ее — и удивился, как легко это вышло, как сильно он, оказывается, хотел это сделать: впечатать свой кулак в ее лицо, так похожее на лицо Рей, без жалости, в полную силу. Сделать ей так больно, как только можно.

Удар остановил Киру, отбросив ее на землю. Она плюхнулись на задницу, едва не упав на спину. Кровь потекла у нее из носа, быстро, мелко пятная темное худи.

Кира рвано вздохнула и прижала к лицу рукав.

— Мудак! — гудносо выдавила она.

— Поднимай свою жопу и пошли! — рыкнул Бен.

Он чувствовал себя слегка обескураженным, но в то же время — удовлетворённым. Будто наконец выдавил мерзкий гнойник, долго и болезненно вызревавший на самом видном месте.

— Ты никогда не был у нее первым, — пробулькала Кира. Она попыталась шмыгнуть носом. — Я была. Я не хотела, чтобы хоть один из вас, уродов вонючих, прикасался к ней, вы только и умеете делать больно.

— Да, особенно больно было тебе, когда ты скакала у меня на хую, — сплюнул Бен.

Кира расхохоталась своим безумным смехом — в воображении Бена именно так хохотала Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, да и внешностью сильно смахивала на Киру.

— Ты и не поинтересовался, — фыркнула она, отсмеявшись. — Чего я хотела или что чувствовала.

— Это очевидно, чего хочет девушка, когда она лезет к тебе в штаны.

— Продолжай так думать, Бенни, — сказала Кира, улыбаясь. Ее глаза блестели.

— Я ухожу, — предупредил Бен, но Кира его, казалось, не слушала.

— Я была первой везде, где влез потом ты. Ее первый поцелуй, ее первый оргазм… Я это отлично помню. Мы мылись в душе вдвоем после океана, прямо за тонкой стенкой ходили люди, Скайуокер ждал, пока мы закончим и переоденемся. Я поцеловала ее, а потом вжала в стенку. Я больше всего боялась, что эта ебучая стенка прогнётся!.., но это было волшебное ощущение, чувствовать, как она стонет в _мой_ рот, как она сжимается вокруг _моих_ пальцев. Кто знал ее лучше, чем я? Явно не ты.

— Продолжай так думать, Кира, — ответил Бен. — Если тебе от этого легче.

Самому ему от этих рассказов легче не становилось. Рей не рассказывала ему об этом — вполне объяснимо, почему. Но с тем же успехом Кира могла выдумать это прямо сейчас. Она все это выдумала, эта психопатка. Чтобы досадить ему, чтобы он вновь вышел из себя, и она могла бы потом рассказать об этом Рей, приукрашивая все…

— Она никогда не нуждалась в твоей защите, — выдавил Бен. Голос прозвучал хрипло и надтреснуто, будто он несколько дней не пил воды. — Она боялась тебя. Она сама мне сказала.

***

— О, Рей, милая…

Свет меркнет, а потом вспыхивает снова.

— Прости пожалуйста, я… Рей! Прижми это и держи вот так, хорошо? Возьмём документы и поедем в больницу.

Темнота снова начинает свое движение из углов к центру комнаты, медленно, тени вытягиваются, и единственный источник света — белый шар лампы под потолком кухни — будто мутнеет, теряет в яркости. Лишь образы отпечатались на сетчатке: лицо Рей, побелевшее от боли, ее закушенная губа, алая кровь, текущая из-под ее пальцев.

Он не хотел этого. Просто в какой-то момент перестал собой управлять. Просто в ярости схватил пустую бутылку вина со стола и с размаху треснул ее об раковину в желании что-нибудь разрушить.

Меньше всего он хотел вредить Рей, причинять ей боль. Это была просто случайность, неудача, пересечение двух траекторий, которые не должны были пересекаться.

Осколки брызжут в разные стороны, темные, блестящие, как сгустки венозной крови.

В больнице Бен сказал, что бутылка разбилась случайно, и Рей порезала об осколки руку. Рей подтвердила его слова, но более не сказала ни слова, и пока они не остались вдвоем, Бена разрывало от желания услышать ее голос. Заговорить с ней, попросить прощения. Но и тогда Рей ушла от него, закрыла глаза, отгородилась, спряталась в себя — ему оставалось лишь сидеть рядом и ждать, пока она вылезет из своей скорлупы.

— Я так испугалась, — тихо сказала Рей после нескольких часов молчания. И Бен тут же поднял голову, внимательно и обеспокоенно вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Когда ты вышел из себя. Так быстро… Я совсем отвыкла от такого.

— Прости меня. Это я виноват, — начал Бен.

— Все в порядке, — Рей осторожно положила свою ладонь поверх его руки — пальцы у нее были ледяными. — Я потеряла хватку… без Киры. Она тоже могла так выйти из себя за минуту. И пугала меня до ужаса.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Бен, лбом упираясь в ее постель. — Прости, я клянусь, это не повторится. Я не хотел пугать тебя, я не хотел вредить себе. Я бы лучше руку себе отрубил…

— Все в порядке, — тихо повторила Рей. — Теперь все хорошо, Бен. Всего лишь пара швов. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Бен потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы — теплые. Это успокоило его.

— Не пугай меня больше, ладно?

— Никогда.

Наконец обезболивающее подействовало, и Рей уснула, а Бен остался разбираться с выписками и счетами.

***

Обратно они ехали в глухом молчании. Кира сидела, запрокинув голову, прижимая к носу платок. Нос ужасно разбух, под глазом налился синяк. Бен угрюмо смотрел на дорогу, чувствуя разочарование и, одновременно, глухое раздражение. Кира не сработала так, как он надеялся. Она знала Рей не лучше его.

— Как нос? — спросил Бен.

Он надеялся, что сломал его. Ещё одна деталь, которая бы разделила Киру и Рей, плохое и хорошее, еще одно заметное отличие между ними.

— Был гораздо лучше до того, как познакомился с твоим кулаком, — прогудносила Кира. — Господи, какое же ты говно, Бен.

— Кто бы говорил.

Снова повисло молчание. Бен не включал музыку или радио — специально. Все, чтобы сделать путь чуть более некомфортным для Киры.

Наконец, она села прямо, глядя перед собой. Тяжело вздохнула через рот и заговорила, будто полчаса назад они с Беном не цапались посреди дороги.

— У нее не было дневника? — спросила Кира.

— Дневника? — переспросил Бен.

— Ну, да. Не совсем дневника. Что-то типа записной книжки. Она всегда вела такие: вклеивала в них наклейки и фотографии, писала списки дел, записывала мысли, рисовала. Все вместе. Памятные блокноты, — пояснила Кира.

— Да, — ответил Бен задумчиво. — У нее такой был.

— Надо просмотреть его, — сказала Кира. — Удивительно, как ты сразу до этого не додумался. Не так уж и хорошо ты ее знаешь, Бенни.

— Как и ты.

Они сумели промолчать всю дорогу. Тишина напрягала: Бен слышал, как шумно дышит Кира и в нем медленно крепло желание заставить ее замолчать, запихнуть ей кулак поглубже в рот, насладиться тишиной и прелестью этого момента…

Лишь в его мечтах. Он не тронет Киру — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не отыщут Рей. А потом… Поживем — увидим. Все будет зависеть от обстоятельств, но Бену казалось, что даже будучи глубоко обиженной на сестру, Рей не оценит, если с ней что-то случится.

Дома вещи Рей лежали так же, как она их оставила: когда Бен просматривал их, он с величайшей осторожностью складывал все так же, на те же места, стараясь ничего сильно не тревожить. Он все ещё надеялся, что Рей вернётся сама.

Ее ежедневник в кожаном переплете лежал на столе: разлинованные строчки с выполненными и запланированными делами, рисунки пальм и чаек с ровной линией морского горизонта, наклейки, цветные вкладыши и фотографии из киосков печати, небрежно прилепленные цветным скотчем. Бен открыл его и принялся медленно листать, а Кира стояла напротив, наблюдая, как сменяются страницы.

Список курсов, которые она выбирала на последнем семестре, открытка из Флориды, присланная Люком, фотографии: она, Хан и мрачный Бен где-то на фоне, вырезка из какого-то журнала с фотографией дома и припиской «Сделаем такой!» и силуэт ключа, обведенный карандашом. Бен остановился, проведя пальцем по фото.

Какой же он кретин. Конечно, она хотела отдохнуть от них. Но ещё больше она тосковала по Хану, она же так любила его. Пропадала с ним в лесу, рассматривала его коллекцию кремневых наконечников, собранных по старым индейским стоянкам… Она любила его гораздо больше, чем Бен любил. И ей Хан отвечал полной взаимностью.

Бен перевернул страницу.

Оставалось понять, как незаметно проверить, на месте ли ключи от хижины Хана, и как избавиться от Киры.

— Что-нибудь надумал? — спросила та, будто угадав его мысли.

— Это правда? — спросил Бен. — Что вы с ней трахались?

— Что такое? — Кира криво улыбнулась. — Она не рассказывала тебе? Должно быть боялась, что ты третьим попросишься или будешь сидеть в кресле и дрочить. Такое зрелище кому угодно отобьёт все либидо.

— Просто скажи! — зло сказал Бен.

— Я уже сказала.

— Как часто?

— Не так часто, как хотелось бы, — ответила Кира. — Но достаточно часто, чтобы я изучила, что нравится ей, а она — что нравится мне.

— Она была девственницей, когда мы в первый раз этим занимались, — заметил Бен.

Кира глухо фыркнула, и на верхнюю губу ей упала маленькая капелька крови.

— Сравнил мои пальцы со своей елденью. Я всегда была с ней осторожна. Не то, что некоторые.

Бен перевернул ещё страницу.

Кира наклонилась вперед, ближе к нему, и интимно заметила:

— Она очень забавно пищит, когда кончает. Такой беспомощный и тонкий звук. Тебя это никогда не забавляло?

Вот оно.

— Хватит! — рявкнул Бен, резко захлопывая ежедневник.

— Ты первый спросил. — Кира развела руками с невинным видом. — Я лишь подхватила.

— Убирайся отсюда! — бросил Бен. — Поиски закончены! Справлюсь без тебя.

— Коне-ечно, — протянула Кира. — Когда мы с ней поедем в романтическую поездку к океану, мы пришлем открытку, обещаю.

— Вон! — Бен указал на дверь. — Зря время на тебя потратил.

Кира рассмеялась, но вышла. Бен следовал за ней до самого уличного тротуара, и лишь когда убедился, что она ушла вниз по улице и свернула за поворот, облегченно вздохнул. Он выждал немного, поглядывая в окна — на тот случай, если Кира надумает вернуться, а потом запер в дом и поспешил к машине. Путь предстоял неблизкий.


	3. Chapter 3

Этого следовало ожидать. Бен знал, с кем имеет дело, но иногда наши надежды застилают нам взор, скрывая все остальное. Он был слишком занят мыслями о Рей, поэтому не обратил внимание за пристроившуюся за ним машину. А вспомнил об этом только на заправке, когда отошёл оплатить бензин. Когда он вернулся, Кира стояла, привалившись к машине и скрестив руки на груди.

— Открывай, — сказала она, постучав ладонью по пассажирской дверце. — Я всю наличку спустила, пока мы ехали за тобой, а ты все никак не останавливался. Таксист уже с ума начал сходить.

— Пошла вон, — коротко сказал Бен.

— Лососни, — ответила Кира. — Так куда ты едешь? Что именно тебя осенило, когда ты листал ее ежедневник? Думаешь, она там будет?

— Свали, — буркнул Бен. Подойдя к Кире, он грубо схватил ее за плечо и оттащил от машины.

— Я сейчас закричу, — предупредила Кира.

— Это я сейчас закричу, — возразил Бен. — Что какая-то бомжиха пытается у меня кошелек подрезать. Ты себя в зеркало видела?

— Не забывай, что это твоих рук дело, — парировала Кира. — Я лягу на дорогу, вцеплюсь в бампер, и тебе останется только меня переехать. Спорю, после такого ты далеко не уедешь.

Бен промолчал.

— Я не боюсь сказать, что готова умереть за нее. Умру, если потребуется. Отдам обе почки. А ты так можешь? Ты готов на такое?

— Я готов на большее, — глухо ответил Бен. — Я готов убить ради нее.

Кира хмыкнула.

— Ну, это само собой разумеется.

Так в машине вновь поселилось неуютное молчание. Бен раздумывал, можно ли увести Киру по какому-то ложному следу или стоит взять ее с собой. Он не знал, на чем зиждилась его уверенность, что Рей будет там — в старом охотничьем домике Хана (хотя назвать это охотничьим, и тем более домиком, значило согрешить против истины). Просто… он чувствовал, что она там будет. Или ему просто хотелось, чтобы она там была.

Кира первой нарушила молчание.

— Куда мы едем? — спросила она.

Бен не ответил.

— Мне начать перечислять все населенные пункты в округе? В момент, когда ты недовольно запыхтишь, я пойму, что права?

— Мы едем в лес. Я сразу догадался, что ты последуешь за мной, поэтому решил заманить тебя туда и там же прикопать.

Кира хихикнула.

— У тебя хреновые шутки.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? — В какой-то момент эта мысль действительно показалась Бену очень заманчивой. Придушить эту суку и оставить в лесу, а пумы и медведи доделают работу.

— Куда?

— В хижину отца, — нехотя ответил Бен. — Она любила его.

Кира кивнула, но никак это не прокомментировала. Даже не проехалась по тому факту, что Бен убил отца своими собственными руками, что отлично было видно на видео.

— Он был археологом, да?

— Нет, — резко ответил Бен. — Он _говорил_ всем, что был археологом. На самом деле он был черным копателем и контрабандистом. Очень романтичная работа.

— А я думала он типа Индиана Джонс.

— Ты очень удивишься, но сейчас археологи работают совсем иначе, нежели доктор Джонс.

— Типа в лабораториях и кабинетах?

— Типа не крадут волшебные камни у индийских культистов.

— Без разницы. — Кира хлопнула себя по колену и вздохнула. — Долго ещё?

— От того, что ты будешь спрашивать, мы не приедем быстрее.

— Я только начала, — Кира коротко хохотнула.

Бен ненавидел ее смех. Он… никогда не был веселым. Истерическим, издевательским, искусственным — весёлым никогда. Если она и умела весело смеяться, то точно не в присутствии Бена.

— Будет лучше, если тут ты и закончишь.

— Лучше для кого? Для тебя?

— Для твоего носа. Кажется, теперь он немного косит влево. Стоит поправить.

Кира нахохлилась и замолчала. Бен боялся поверить своему счастью, а потому поминутно ждал от нее каких-нибудь комментариев. Но Кира не сказала больше ни слова, лишь шумно дышала, изредка пробуя посопеть.

Следующая остановка случилась примерно на полупути от места их назначения, прямо посреди трассы с крайне хорошим обзором — было бы кому наблюдать.

Бен встал за машиной, Кира демонстративно продефилировала через пустую дорогу и спустилась с насыпи вниз. Желание бросить ее здесь стало почти неодолимым. Бен торопливо застегнул джинсы и поспешил усесться за руль. Пусть выгребает по вечернему времени как хочет. Проголосует. Или ее волки съедят.

Но стоило ему повернуть ключ в замке, как Кира показалась на той стороне дороги, бегом пересекла ее, на ходу застегивая джинсы, и влетела на заднее сиденье.

— Все в порядке, можешь ехать, — любезно сказала она. — Мы ничего не забыли.

Бен не ответил. Слова он прибережет на потом.

Вечерело. Синь небес медленно густела, далекие горы казались нарисованными акварелью. Когда они проезжали через крошечный городок, последний на пути к хижине, пришлось остановиться: Бен ничего не ел с утра, и желудок уже сводило от голода. Кира, хоть и молчала, тоже была голодна. Когда Бен остановился у магазина, они не сговариваясь вылезли одновременно и направились туда. Там стало ясно, что денег у Киры и правда кот наплакал: оплата по ее карте не проходила, и в итоге продавец развел руками, и Кире пришлось сдать все, что она набрала, кроме крошечного энергетика. Бен наблюдал за этим молча, не вмешиваясь. С него хватило, что он транспортировал задницу Киры Палпатин прямо к ее сестре.

Зато когда на кассе пробили его товары, Кира провожала пакет в его руках крайне голодным и говорящим взглядом. Бену ее мучения даже подняли настроение.

Впрочем, Кира сумела вернуть его на прежний уровень.

— О чем планируешь пообщаться с Рей, когда мы ее найдем? — спросила она. — Будешь вымаливать прощение?

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Бен.

— А о той блондиночке ты ей скажешь или мне ей рассказать?

Бен чуть не выплюнул то, что жевал и уставился на Киру.

— Что?!

— Ты изменял ей, — сказала Кира. — Я знаю точно. С той девушкой, которая работала у твоей матери, блондинкой.

— Это… Это не измена, — ответил Бен. — Я просто… упустил ситуацию. Этого больше не повторялось.

— Не измена? А как это называется, когда ты говоришь своей будущей жене, что останешься на работе, а сам едешь к мамочкиному секретарю и трахаешься с ней всю ночь напролет? Или измена, по-твоему, это когда влюбишься в другого?

— Хочешь сказать, ты никогда ни с кем не трахалась, кроме нее? — раздраженно спросил Бен.

— Отчего же. Ты сам знаешь, что как минимум с тобой. Но, в отличие от тебя, я не давала клятв верности.

Бен закатил глаза.

— Вот и вся твоя любовь.

— Ничего не напоминает?

В раздражении, Бен швырнул пакет с едой на заднее сиденье и завел мотор.

Дорога свернула к горам, в лес. Темнота медленно подступала из лесной глубины, дорога утекала назад в свете фар. Цвета поблекли, лишь светоотражающие знаки изредка вспыхивали среди темноты. Бен свернул на знакомый поворот, и под шинами захрустел гравий.

Кира не говорила ни слова. Она не пялилась в телефон, не дремала: лишь безотрывно следила за дорогой, будто ждала, что Рей вдруг выскочит на нее прямо перед машиной.

Наконец, они подъехали на место. В свете фар блеснули стекла чужой машины, и Бен почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще. Кира привстала на сиденье, жадно разглядывая машину, стоящую перед домом.

— Это ведь ее машина? — сказала она скорее вопросительно, чем утвердительно. — Она тут.

Бен не ответил, лишь испустил нервный вздох. Она тут? Окна хижины были темными. Может быть, Рей спит? А может, с ней что-то случилось, и она лежит в темноте, беспомощная? На нее могли напасть, у нее мог случиться приступ аппендицита. Все что угодно могло произойти.

Кира отстегнулась и распахнула дверь даже прежде, чем Бен остановил машину. Она выскочила и быстрым шагом направилась к дому, а Бен, чертыхаясь, поспешил за ней, сжимая в руках запасной ключ. Его надежда увидеть Рей становилась все слабее и слабее с каждым шагом.

— Эй! — крикнула Кира.

Она постучала в дверь, попыталась открыть ее — безуспешно.

— Заперто, — глухо сказал Бен.

— Я вижу, — огрызнулась Кира. — Открывай, чего ждёшь?

Бен вставил ключ в замок — он повернулся легко, с мягким щелчком замок открылся, и Бен толкнул дверь от себя. Он первым шагнул вперёд, нащупал на стене выключатель и щёлкнул им, и маленькая гостиная осветилась.

Кира протолкнулась мимо него и торопливо вошла, оглядываясь.

— Рей! — позвала она неуверенно.

— Ее тут нет, — сказал Бен негромко.

И тут же, в противовес своим собственным словам пошел проверить единственную спальню. На кровати спали, кто-то оставил одну дверцу шкафа открытой, и Бен ощутил жгучее, давящее ощущение собственного проигрыша. Он опоздал совсем на чуть-чуть. Рей была тут.

Только куда она делась?

Кира осталась в гостиной: когда Бен вышел, она стояла возле здоровенной пробковой доски на стене. В одном ее углу было воткнуто целое созвездие разноцветных кнопок, чтобы не терялись. На доске ничего не было — лишь кнопки отмечали местоположение когда-то висевших там листов бумаги. Бен молча проследил, как Кира сняла уцелевший обрывок — уголок листа — и спросила, рассматривая его:

— Что это?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Хан иногда лепил сюда всякое.

— И где оно теперь? — спросила Кира.

— Не знаю, — раздражённо повторил Бен.

В приступе резко накатившей ярости он пнул диван и вышел, по пути задев Киру плечом.

Выйдя из домика, Бен тяжело и зло вздохнул и наградил пинком ещё и перила веранды. Зря, все зря! Зря тратил время и бензин, зря ехал. Да ещё вынужден был общаться по пути с этой шалашовкой Кирой! Все бесполезно, Рей тут нет.

Бен на всякий случай проверил ее машину: она была незаперта. Посмотрел, что в бардачке, поискал под сиденьями и в карманах: ничего. Мелкий мусор, бумажки, счета, старые карты. Смешная мягкая игрушка, которую Рей выиграла на ярмарке. Ни ее сумочки, ни документов. Наверное, это было хорошо. Если бы они были тут, это значило бы, что Рей в беде. Что она пропала по-настоящему.

От этих мыслей легче не становилось.

Усевшись на ступеньки лестницы, Бен уставился перед собой. Голова была тяжелой, глаза слипались, и ни единой идеи о том, куда могла деться Рей, не было. Впрочем… Бен подумал, что может попробовать расспросить Чуи. Вряд ли он согласится с ним говорить после всего, но Бен мог бы подослать к нему Киру.

Негромко скрипнула, открываясь, дверь.

— Что дальше? — спросила Кира. — Куда дальше?

— Переночуем тут, — Бен потер переносицу. — Я не доеду до дома. Завтра решим…

Он осекся, задумавшись, когда это он стал обсуждать с Кирой свои решения? Когда он всерьез стал задумываться о том, чтобы обсуждать с Кирой свои решения.

— Там есть чай и кофе, — заметила Кира. — Если тебе интересно.

— Нет, не интересно, — ответил Бен.

Ни чай, ни кофе его не привлекали, а вот двуспальная кровать в спальне — очень даже.

Но он не встал и не пошевелился, продолжая смотреть в лесную темноту.

— Когда мы были маленькие, — заметила Кира, — мы играли в прятки вдвоем. Нам было где прятаться… И было от кого, кроме друг друга. И лучшим способом найти всегда было представить себя ею. А она представляла себя мной. Можно было попробовать догадаться, где она прячется, если думать как она.

— Похоже, что ты часто проигрывала, — заметил Бен.

— Нет, — ответила Кира. — Мне кажется… я просто разучилась думать как она.

Бен помолчал немного, но Кира не собиралась продолжать свою мысль. Тогда он со вздохом встал с лестницы и бросив ей:

— Час от часу не легче, — пошел в дом.

Пришлось подождать, пока в бойлер наберется достаточно воды, и она нагреется. За это время Бен успел обойти домишко несколько раз, выпить проклятый кофе и окончательно раскиснуть. Он был готов заснуть прямо на полу, но ему хватило сил выставить из спальни Киру. Она не слишком сопротивлялась. Забрав из шкафа одеяло, она устроилась на диване. А Бен принял душ и заперся в спальне, чувствуя сильное желание оказаться от Киры как можно дальше. Свернувшись под одеялом, Бен прижал его к лицу, глубоко вдыхая. Он надеялся уловить на нем запах Рей, спавшей тут всего пару ночей назад.

***

Бен проснулся посреди ночи, чувствуя, что мочевой пузырь переполнен. Просыпаться не хотелось. Бену снилось, что Рей нашлась, что она вернулась к нему и все хорошо. Во сне она простила его.

К сожалению, всегда приходится возвращаться в реальность.

Бен побрел в туалет. Проходя через гостиную, он бросил взгляд на диван. В слабом свете, падающем из открытой двери ванной комнаты, он мог увидеть спящую Киру. На ней ничего не было, кроме черного короткого топа и черных трусиков. Одеяло сбилось в ногах, выражение лица было расслабленным. Сейчас она гораздо больше была похожа на Рей, даже несмотря на свой опухший нос.

Облегчившись и умывшись, Бен выключил свет и вышел в темную гостиную, осторожно и тихо шагая. Он подошел к дивану и осторожно оперся на спинку, рассматривая очертания тела Киры, различимые в слабом свете, который давали огоньки электроприборов.

— Чего надо? — раздалось из темноты. — На Рей ты тоже так пялился по ночам?

— Я все ещё не расстался с мыслью закопать тебя где-нибудь здесь.

Кира хихикнула.

— Посмотрим, кто кого. Может и правда стоит подраться? Тот, кто останется в живых, найдет Рей.

— Сначала нужно ее найти, — мрачно заметил Бен.

Они замолчали. Бен не знал, о чем думает Кира, а его собственные мысли были заполнены беспокойством и тоской. Давно он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным, неспособным повлиять на события. А присутствие Киры лишь усугубляло это ощущение, будто подчёркивало, что на самом деле его отношения с Рей были далеки от идеальных.

Но они были. До того, как объявилась Кира.

— Она делала меня лучше, — сказала Кира. — С ней мне было зачем быть лучше.

Бен не ответил. Хотя бы потому, что мог сказать то же самое. Сложно быть хорошим самому по себе, но быть хорошим для кого-то вполне возможно. Рей была для него как свечка, огонек во тьме, возле которого он согревался. Рядом с ней темнота отступала.

Почти всегда. Когда он держал себя в руках.

— Я иногда думаю, — продолжила Кира, — вдруг она выбрала тебя из-за чего-то. Ради чего-то. Какого-то смысла.

Впервые за долгое время Бен не слышал в ее голосе напускной бравады или яда.

— То, что инцест считается неподобающим в… Да везде, собственно, тебя не смущает, да? — спросил он. — Как ты себе представляешь ваш с ней… союз?

— Мы же не собирались детей делать, — фыркнула Кира. — Мы бы просто… жили.

— С тобой нельзя просто жить, Кира. Сколько раз она вносила за тебя залог, освобождала тебя из-под стражи, забирала, когда выходил срок твоего заключения? Ты никому не дашь жить спокойно.

— А ты думаешь, ей так хотелось покоя?

— А чего ей, по твоему, хотелось?

Кира замолчала.

— Я не знаю, — наконец бросила она зло. — После того, как она связалась с тобой, для себя она не хотела ничего. Все что ей было нужно она уже получила.

Бен почувствовал неожиданное удовольствие от ее слов. Они приятно согрели его, хотя Кира сообщила их ему без малейшего желания сделать приятно.

— А ты как думаешь, чего она на самом деле хотела, Бенни?

Вопрос неожиданно поставил Бена в тупик.

— Как я и сказал. Жить спокойно. Работать. Иметь семью. Ездить по миру.

— У нее уже была семья, хуила. И я бы не сказала, что вы с ней были записными путешественниками! Ты только по делам своего босса мотался.

— Нельзя просто взять и начать путешествовать, — огрызнулся Бен. — Нет, конечно, если из всего имущества у тебя рюкзак, то можно. Но у взрослых людей обычно есть работа. Есть карьера, Кира.

Кира хмыкнула.

— Я знаю все о твоей карьере. Ты шнырь. И убийца. Собственного отца замочил, ай-яй-яй.

Бен ждал, что рано или поздно Кира ударит туда, но все равно не смог сдержаться. Перегнувшись через спинку дивана, он схватил ее за горло и вмял в диванные подушки.

— Заткнись, — процедил он. — Ты нихера обо мне не знаешь! Ты гребаная падальщица, а не человек! Почему ты не умерла во младенчестве и не оставила Рей одну?

— Потому что тогда Рей превратилась бы в меня, — выдавила Кира. Она улыбнулась, широко и безумно, и в скудном свете ее улыбка была похожа на темный провал на лице — Бен больше чувствовал, чем видел, как Кира улыбается. — Твоей светлой девочки бы не существовало.

Бен некоторое время созерцал ее, чувствуя желание сжать ладонь с полной силой, а потом отпустил. Резко развернувшись на пятках, он зашагал в спальню и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, в тексте встречается описание секса по принуждению

К его собственному удивлению, Бен проспал довольно долго. Привычка просыпаться рано, выработанная долгими годами контроля, изменила ему, и, проснувшись, Бен лежал в кровати и не мог понять, где он. Он узнавал комнату, но при этом не мог осознать, что это за комната и где она находится. Потом, наконец, события выстроились в голове в цепочку, Бен дотянулся до телефона, взглянул на экран, чертыхнулся и торопливо соскочил с кровати, на ходу собирая и натягивая одежду.

Киру он нашел на крыльце. Она сидела на ступенях и курила тонкие дамские сигареты, подперев подбородок рукой. Рядом стояла полупустая кружка с кофе. К ее ночному наряду добавилось только запятнанное кровью худи, которое она накинула на плечи, и кеды на ногах. Бен мысленно пожелал ей занозить задницу. Ее нос выглядел лучше чем вчера, опухоль спадала, и это тоже его огорчило.

— Эта хрень вызывает рак, — заметил Бен только чтобы что-то сказать.

— А я везучая, — фыркнула Кира. Она глубоко затянулась и продолжила, выдыхая в холодный утренний воздух тонкий синеватый дым: — Я ведь заставила ее бросить, кстати. Именно поэтому.

— Рей никогда не курила, — убежденно сказал Бен.

Потому что это была правда. Рей не курила. Курение вязалось с Рей так же, как монашеский наряд с Кирой.

— Конечно не курила, — с готовностью подтвердила Кира, — потому что _я_ отучила ее от этого дерьма. Она попыталась начать, когда нам было по пятнадцать лет вслед за мной, но под моим чутким руководством не успела к нему привыкнуть.

— Я тебя похвалить что ли должен? — мрачно спросил Бен.

— Нет. Просто еще одно доказательство того, что ты нихрена не знаешь о своей несостоявшейся жене. А я знаю. Я столько всего знаю, Бенни…

Кира снова затянулась.

Ей вспоминалось утро, похожее на это, холодное и светлое. Холод вползал в их дом сквозь щелястые окна, сквозь углы, плохо проложенные изоляцией — дом был старый, ремонт в нем только планировался. Ночью, в темноте, можно было услышать, как свистят сквозняки, но утром темнота и ледяной посвист отступали. Кира приходила к Рей в комнату в предутренние часы, тихонько заползала к ней под одеяло и обнимала ее, прижимаясь сзади. Ожидая, пока та проснется, Кира сама задремывала, досматривая сны или будила ее, заскучав. И в тот раз она начала с осторожных, мягких поцелуев: в плечо, в шею, осторожно отодвигая разметанные во сне волосы сестры. Рей недовольно пошевелилась, пытаясь свернуться в клубок, но Кира не отступала, целуя ее в висок.

Рей недовольно заворчала.

— У меня зубы нечищены, — пробормотала она.

— Ничего, у меня тоже, — успокоила ее Кира, и Рей издала возглас, должный означать предельную степень недовольства.

На самом деле это было не так. Будь это так, разве позволила бы Рей целовать себя? Разве она позволила бы Кире развести ее колени и прильнуть губами и языком к повлажневшим складкам? Разве она сама бы целовала ее в ответ, посасывала бы ее соски и выверенными движениями пальцев доводила бы ее до сладкого и сонного утреннего оргазма?

Да нихуя бы она так не делала! Она принадлежала Кире с самого начала, с момента, когда они завязались в утробе матери, два крошечных плода, разделявших все от рождения и до… и до момента, пока не появился Бен Соло.

Воспоминания захватили Киру настолько, что поначалу она даже не поняла, что сказал ей Бен.

— Ты знаешь, как говорят, — заметил Бен. — Великие знания — великие печали. Неудивительно, что у тебя такой говеный характер.

Кира молча показала ему средний палец.

— Собирайся. Мы едем к Чуи, спросить насчет Рей. Говорить с ним будешь ты, — известил ее Бен.

— Потому что тебя он пристрелит, едва ты покажешься на пороге его халабуды?

— Именно.

— Ладно, — легко согласилась Кира. — Может, я намекну ему, в каких кустах ты прячешься, когда буду его расспрашивать. Я слышала, что у него есть оптический прицел для его «ремингтона».

***

Чубакка был родом из какой-то глуши: из Канзаса или Алабамы, Кайло точно не помнил, где у него, у Чубакки, оставалась целая куча родственников, такой же рыже-волосатый клан. Было бы неудивительно, если бы он отправился домой после смерти Хана, но он остался. Его «халабуда», как выразилась Кира — перевалочный пункт для таких же, как Хан, и сам Чубакка, и их друг Калриссиан, бродяг, бар, в подсобке которого можно было найти много интересных вещей помимо алкоголя. Публика там собиралась любопытная, и большинство из них знало Бена, если не в лицо, то хотя бы по описанию, поэтому он решил остаться снаружи. Подождать в машине, надеясь, что Кира все сделает правильно, а потом вернется к нему, вместо того, чтобы заскочить на заднее сиденье к одному из байкеров, что во множестве посещали этот бар, и укатить с ним прочь.

Бар назывался «Дом у дороги» — дань скорее старому фильму, нежели относительно новому сериалу (впрочем, последнее тоже было под вопросом, потому что Бен был уверен, что в один из визитов видел у Чубакки коллекцию дисков со всеми, вышедшими на тот момент, сезонами «Сверхъестественного»). Он находился на ответвлении от основной дороги, в тупике, что, в общем-то, противоречило названию, но не концепции. За «Домом» было несколько пристроек и поросшая высокими ивами болотистая низина, а перед ним была большая асфальтированная стоянка, заставленная байками и внедорожниками. Над входом моргала вывеска

**ДОМ У ДОРОГИ**

**Пиво Бургеры Бильярд**

На стене у входа висело потрепанное жизнью объявление, отпечатанное на пластике « _Открыты 24 часа_ », под которым была подпись маркером « _но только для своих_ ». А чуть ниже « _ЗДЕСЬ КУРЯТ_ ».

Бен поставил машину чуть в стороне, практически на самом съезде. Он нервно тарабанил пальцами по рулю, пока Кира рылась в своей сумке. Свое окровавленное худи она оставила на заднем сиденье, а сейчас подкрашивала губы лиловой помадой.

— Отличный цвет, — заметил Бен. — Очень подходит к твоим синякам.

— Отъебись, — коротко ответила Кира. — Не нравится — иди сам с Чубаккой трынди. Я посмотрю, как тебя оттуда вынесут. Если вынесут.

Она с громким щелчком закрыла помаду колпачком.

— Не нарывайся как обычно, — мрачно предупредил ее Бен.

— Кто бы говорил. Не бойся, я вежливо поинтересуюсь, не заглядывала ли к нему моя сестра и все. Без скандалов и оскорблений.

— Свежо предание, — вполголоса буркнул Бен.

Кира вылезла из машины, закинула сумку на плечо и не торопясь направилась к бару, демонстративно покачивая бедрами. Бен смотрел ей вслед, как она заходит внутрь, а потом снова стал нервно постукивать пальцами по рулю. Он не доверял Кире. С нее действительно сталось бы намекнуть Чубакке, что Бен здесь. А что, если она узнает, где Рей, но ничего ему не скажет? Не усидев на месте, Бен вылез из машины и начал расхаживать возле, то поглядывая на часы, то на дверь бара. Кира только зашла, но Бену казалось, что прошла уже куча времени. Он прислонился к машине, впервые пожалев, что не курит — хотелось бы чем-то себя занять, да в голову ничего не лезло. Бен глубоко вдохнул сырой прохладный воздух, насыщенный запахами бензина и болотной сырости. Что-то грызло его изнутри, что-то помимо всего этого: Киры, пропажи Рей, убийства… Бен замер, а потом осторожно повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть неосвещенную часть стоянки. Он мог ошибаться, но ему казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.

***

Войдя в бар, Кира сразу направилась к стойке, вперив взгляд в Чубакку, как раз заливавшего пиво в целую шеренгу стаканов. Он никак не дал понять, что заметил ее или вообще обратил внимание. Протиснувшись между стоящими возле стойки плотными мужиками, похожими как близнецы, в клетчатых рубашках, потёртых джинсах и катерпиллерах со сбитыми носами, Кира обратилась к Чуи, широко улыбнувшись:

— Привет!

Чубакка скользнул по ней взглядом, но ответом не удостоил.

— Я знаю, что ты не самый разговорчивый малый, но мог бы хоть кивнуть, — заметила Кира. — Как жизнь? Как дела?

— Нормально.

У Чуи был дефект речи, и понять его с первого раза могли далеко не все. К счастью, Кира была знакома с ним довольно давно.

— А вот у меня все плохо, — поделилась она. — Не нальешь стаканчик?

— В кредит не наливаю, — ответил Чубакка.

— А по старой памяти?

Чуи ответил ей долгим взглядом, а потом достал чистый стакан, налил в него пива и пододвинул Кире.

— Кто тебе нос пытался поправить? — спросил он.

Кира не торопилась с ответом. Она отпила пива, поморщилась — кислятина! — и только тогда сказала:

— Бен. Расстроился, что я слила всю его подноготную Рей.

Чубакка не ответил. По его лицу сложно было понять, какие чувства вызывает у него упоминание Бена, и Кира продолжила:

— Кстати, ты давно с ней виделся?

— Да, — коротко ответил Чубакка.

— Насколько давно? — не отлипала Кира.

— На панихиде.

— И больше вы не виделись? Она не заезжала сюда? Не просила ничего передать?

— Если бы я с ней виделся, я бы так и сказал, — ворчливо заметил Чубакка. — Что-то ещё?

— Да нет, ничего, — Кира пожала плечами. — Не возражаешь, если я тут посижу немного?

— Хоть до закрытия.

Чубакка удалился, а Кира осталась сидеть, стреляя глазами по помещению. Ничего особенного, обычный бар, каких сотни, контингент соответствующий. Дым столбом, музыка орет, люди стараются перекричать ее и друг друга. Ещё немного, и кто-нибудь начнет бить кому-нибудь морды. Наконец, ее взгляд выцепил официантку — девицу, по имени Биби, которая временно подрабатывала у Чубакки, вроде ее парень сюда устроил, Кира не помнила точно. Биби лавировала между столиков с подносом, собирала пустые кружки и стаканы, разносила полные, ловко избегала шлепков и щипков, которыми норовили наградить ее подвыпившие посетители. Кира наблюдала за ней, цедя свое пиво, и ждала. Наконец, Биби зашла за стойку, оставила там свой поднос и, подхватив что-то с полки, направилась к неприметной двери с надписью «для персонала». Кира подождала, пока дверь закроется за ней, после чего соскользнула со стула и двинулась тем же путем. Чубакка заметил это, но на его вопросительно-недовольный взгляд Кира развела руками с невинным видом, надеясь, что он истолкует эту пантомиму как-нибудь по-своему. Проскользнув за дверь, Кира оказалась в полутемном узком коридоре. В нем было несколько дверей, но Кира вошла как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Биби выходит в ту, которая ведёт на улицу. Отлично. Подстеречь ее у туалета тоже было можно, но курилка куда как больше располагает к беседам.

Кира была в коридоре не одна: ещё какая-то Чубакковская помощница в мешковатом худи с низко надвинутым на голову капюшоном крутилась там возле склада, что-то ища в составленных вдоль стены коробках, и Кире пришлось протолкнуться мимо нее, когда она догоняла Биби — иначе в тесном коридоре было не разойтись.

Стоило распахнуть дверь на улицу, как в лицо ударила влажная прохлада. Оглушительно стрекотали сверчки. Биби курила, присев на старый раскладной стул, чьи ножки уже вросли в землю, и, увидев Киру, удивлённо вскинула брови.

— Ничего, если я присоединюсь? — спросила Кира.

— В зале можно курить, — заметила Биби.

— Хочется немного тишины, — пояснила Кира, спускаясь вниз.

На заднем дворе было сумрачно. Свет падал только из окон, очертания строений крылись в темноте. Спускаясь, Кира едва не оступилась на покосившихся ступеньках.

— Ты ведь Биби? — спросила она, доставая из сумки сигареты. — Не помню, чтобы Чубакка нас друг другу представлял…

— Не помню, чтобы вообще тебя тут видела, — заметила Биби настороженно.

— Ну мою сестру ты должна была видеть, — Кира прикурила и затянулась. — Может, вы встречались. Или слышала что-то. Рей.

— Да, — Биби кивнула. — Слышала. Никогда не встречалась.

— Знаешь историю, да? — спросила Кира.

— Историю? — переспросила Биби.

— Ну, да. Что с Ханом произошло.

— Его убили, — негромко сказала Биби.

— Ага. Рей после этого была совсем не своя, — Кира вздохнула. — Она не отвечает на звонки, вот я и подумала, может… Может, она могла приехать сюда.

— Я не знаю, — Биби пожала плечами.

— Я просто беспокоюсь за нее, — добавила Кира с чувством. — Она же младше меня, легко влипает в неприятности…

— Младше? — переспросила Биби.

— Ну да. Слушай! — будто бы спохватилась Кира. — А ты не могла бы передать ей, что я ее ищу. Она наверняка к вам заглянет, и с Чуи они дружили.

— Если буду здесь, — с сомнением ответила Биби. — Почему бы тебе не попросить Чуи?

— Он занят, — ответила Кира. — Поможешь?

— Ладно, — согласилась Биби.

— Знаешь, как она выглядит?

— Разберусь.

— Как я.

— А. Да, — Биби кивнула. — Слышала что-то. Вы близнецы, да?

— Ага, — Кира кивнула в ответ. — Слушай, может ты позвонишь мне, если она тут появится?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Биби с сомнением.

— Давай, — Кира зажала сигарету губами, залезла в сумку, достала оттуда ручку и схватила Биби за свободную руку. — Я запишу свой номер?

— Валяй, — ответила Биби.

Кира быстро записала номер и улыбнулась, не размыкая губ.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, убрав ручку и вынув сигарету изо рта. — Ты представляешь, как я беспокоюсь. Даже полегчало.

— Угу, ясно, — Биби затушила окурок. — Ладно, мне пора работать. Я позвоню.

— Спасибо, Биби, — Кира помахала ей рукой.

Она дождалась, пока Биби уйдет, и доброжелательное выражение исчезло с лица Киры, сменившись жестким и мрачным.

Кира затянулась, глядя на дверь, но тут из темноты раздался шорох, и Кира резко обернулась.

— Привет? — вопросительно протянула она.

В ответ на ее вопрос из темноты вышел Бен.

***

Бен двинулся в сторону от машины, будто прогуливаясь и, дойдя до глубокой тени под деревьями, замер там, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Отсюда ему было видно немного: угол бара, слабо освещенный светом вывески и фонарей. Нет, Бену не показалось, кто-то действительно там был. Но когда он попытался незаметно подойти туда по тени, наблюдатель заметил его: Бен увидел, как темная тень метнулась за дом — загоревшийся автоматически свет на несколько мгновений осветил ее и тут же погас — и сам бросился за ней по широкой дуге, чтобы не попасть в освещаемую полосу. Он вылетел на задний двор бара, но никого не увидел, лишь услышал, как закрывается дверь. Ломиться в бар с черного хода ему не хотелось, и Бен уже собрался уйти, когда дверь снова открылась, и на улицу выскользнула официантка, прикуривающая сигарету. Бен замер в тенях, чувствуя себя глупо: двинется — и девушка обратит на него внимание. Стоять тут, пока она не закончит? А если Кира выйдет из бара в это время?

И словно отвечая на его мысли, дверь снова распахнулась, выпуская Киру. Весь их разговор Бен простоял молча и неподвижно, и лишь когда официантка ушла, он медленно вышел к Кире.

— Ну, что? — спросил он.

— Давно ты там торчишь? — спросила Кира в ответ.

— Нет. Они видели ее? Чуи видел ее?

Кира затянулась в последний раз, а потом щелчком отправила окурок в темноту.

— Она была тут, — уверенно сказала Кира. — Провалиться мне на этом месте. Но эта компания из дислексика и малявки молчат и делают вид, будто ничего не знают.

Бен подумал, стоит ли рассказать ей о том, что за ним наблюдали, но решил промолчать. Мало ли, кто тут ошивался.

— Что будем делать? — продолжила Кира. — Подождем, пока она вернется сюда? Поспрашиваем еще?

Это было очень странно — Кира спрашивала у него, что делать? Ей ничего не подсыпали в стакан? Бен подозрительно уставился на нее, но Кира лишь выжидающе поглядывала на него.

— Ну, что?

— Можно попробовать последить за баром, — нехотя сказал Бен. — Но, мне кажется, мы лишь потеряем время.

— Так что ты предлагаешь?

Хороший вопрос.

— Я спрошу у него сам, — сказал Бен. — У Чубакки.

Кира присвистнула.

— Он тебе голову снесет, — сказала она. — А если и не снесет, то точно ничего не скажет.

— Тогда что _ты_ предлагаешь? — огрызнулся Бен.

— Ждать, — ответила Кира. — Посмотрим, кто разъедется отсюда утром.

— Чубакка живет в пристройке сзади. Если она тут…

— Если она тут, мы заглянем в дом и узнаем, — сказала Кира. — Но нужно дождаться, чтобы все эти ушлепки разъехались отсюда. Я считаю, нам нужен кофе. Много кофе.

***

За кофе пришлось съездить на заправку. Ездил Бен, внутренне ожидая, что, когда вернется, Киры на месте не будет. Но Кира была там. Она какое-то время посидела в «Доме у дороги», болтая с посетителями, потом вышла к Бену и уселась в машину с кислым видом.

— Будем ждать, — сообщила она.

— Может, — предложил Бен после почти часового молчания, — имеет смысл навестить с визитом официантку? Поговорить с ней в более приватной обстановке?

Кира фыркнула.

— Будешь пытать эту малышку?

— Думаю, мы обойдемся одним внушением и обстоятельной беседой.

— Она вызовет в полицию, едва ты выйдешь за дверь, — мрачно сказала Кира. — А сюда полиция не ездит, ты сам знаешь.

— Получить заряд дроби в лицо от Чубакки тоже не хочется.

— Что я слышу? Бенни зассал?

Бен молча поднял локоть и с размаха саданул Кире, не глядя. Кажется, попал в плечо.

— Я всегда знала, что с девушками ты смелее, чем с равным противником, — заметила Кира, потирая ушибленное место. — Как ты вообще выбился из силовиков, Бенни, ты же дебил!

— Зато ты прямо как с вручения Нобелевской премии.

Кира не ответила — отвернулась, глядя в окно. Оно и к лучшему, им еще несколько часов сидеть тут вдвоем, и если они в очередной раз попытаются убить друг друга, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. На них, как минимум, обратят внимание.

Зазвонил телефон. Бен достал его, несколько секунд смотрел на экран, а потом выключил звук. Кира заметила его движение и повернулась.

— Кто это? — спросила она, имея в виду звонок.

— Неважно, — мрачно ответил Бен.

Он сунул телефон в карман и уставился на стоянку: вид, который он успел изучить в деталях. Если Сноук звонил лично, значит дело серьезное. Он будет сильно недоволен молчанием Бена, и пропажа Рей — не оправдание для него. Как и то, что совсем недавно Бен убил по его приказу собственного отца.

— Почему ты не сдала меня копам? — спросил Бен. — Избавилась бы от меня раз и навсегда.

Кира помедлила с ответом.

— Считаешь, надо было? — Она фыркнула.

Бен выжидающе смотрел на нее. Это не был ответ — не тот, который он хотел услышать, и не тот, который читался в позе Киры: как она запрокидывала голову, посмеиваясь, как держала себя.

— Я размышляла об этом, но… — сказала она, наконец. — Не думаю, что ты бы сел надолго. Или твой босс отмазал бы тебя, ещё крепче прихватив твои яйца.

— Но ты могла убрать меня с дороги хотя бы ненадолго.

— Я _уже_ убрала тебя с дороги, Бенни, — ответила Кира с неожиданным раздражением. — Просто ты ещё этого не понял.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Бен с преувеличенной экспрессией, хотя внутри него все заклокотало от гнева. — Да ты просто гений коварства.

— Ну кто-то же должен им быть, — ответила Кира. — Явно не ты.

Время тянулось и тянулось. Бен то доставал телефон, то откладывал его в сторону, поглядывал на часы. Кира сползла по сиденью вниз и откинула голову назад. Она не спала, но молчала, и Бена это более чем устраивало.

Наконец стоянка стала пустеть — отток начался уже после трех часов утра, когда небо стало светлеть. К пяти на стоянке никого не было, вывеску погасили, фонари выключились. Выждав, пока погаснет последняя лампа, Бен и Кира вылезли в холодный утренний воздух, чувствуя каждое движение затекших от долгого сидения мышц. Царила тишина: из бара не доносилось ни звука, не слышно было шагов, никто не мелькал в окнах. Они осторожно обошли бар, стараясь держаться возле деревьев.

— Ты бывал там? — спросила Кира тихо.

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Чуи живёт в доме за баром, там есть небольшая пристройка, в которой он устраивает гостей. Туда можно зайти с улицы, есть отдельный вход.

— Тогда идём, — Кира выпрямилась и первая двинулась к дому.

Короткими осторожными переходами они добрались до дома. Дверь была заперта, но Бен сумел подцепить ножом щеколду одного из окон и открыл его, морщась каждый раз, когда старая деревянная рама скрипела от движения.

Кира залезла внутрь первой. Бен собирался пойти следом, но его телефон завибрировал снова. Достав его, Бен чертыхнулся, глядя на экран.

— Да что там у тебя? — раздраженным шепотом спросила Кира. — Мы вообще-то на деле.

— Сноук, — прошептал Бен.

— Сбрось звонок.

— Я не могу.

Кира уставилась на него.

— Тогда оставайся тут и думай, что ему скажешь, — прошипела она, — а я пошла.

И она действительно пошла, а Бен остался стоять, глядя на имя на экране.

_Сноук._

Бен занес палец над кнопкой сброса, но не смог ее нажать. Вместо этого он нажал на кнопку громкости, оборвав навязчивое жужжание, и поспешил за Кирой.

Гостевая комната была всего одна, разделенная на две части перегородкой. В ней кто-то жил. Следы были свежими: чашка с недопитым кофе стояла на столе, и он даже не успел испариться, постель была разобрана. В ванной комнате на сушилке сохло женское белье. На столе лежал дорожный атлас, а в нем, как закладка — открытка из Такоданы, обтрепанная по углам. Бен перевернул ее — это было поздравление от Маз Канаты, адресованное Хану. Он посмотрел на заложенную страницу, и знакомое название тут же бросилось в глаза. Джакку — там Рей и Кира родились.

— Она была здесь, — пробормотала Кира. Она оглядывалась, нервно расхаживала по комнате, заглядывая на полки, ища вещи, которые могли принадлежать Рей, но не находила ничего. — Пока мы сидели там, снаружи, как идиоты, она была здесь. Может быть даже видела нас… — она подняла голову и с подозрением уставилась на Бена. — Ты ведь шарахался там по темноте. Может ты ее спугнул?

— А может Чуи просто зашёл к ней и сказал, что видел ее сумасшедшую сестрицу? — огрызнулся Бен. — Мы вдвоем ее упустили.

— И что теперь? — спросила Кира.

Бен постучал пальцем по закладке.

— Джакку?

— Джакку? Да ни в жизнь, — ответила Кира. — Она ненавидела это место. Я тоже. Там невозможно жить.

— А куда по-твоему она могла отправиться?

— Не знаю! — раздражённо рявкнула Кира. — Куда угодно, только не туда! Это невозможно!

Бен не успел ответить. Дверь резко распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену, и Бен инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, уходя с открытого места. Кира осталась стоять на месте, круглыми глазами глядя на дверной проем. Там возвышался Чубакка, почти целиком заняв его собой. В руках у него был тот самый «ремингтон», заряженный и взведенный, и его дуло указывало на Киру.

— Мы не вооружены! — быстро сказал Бен, поднимая руки.

Он не шевелился. Кира тоже замерла, глядя на Чубакку.

Чубакка переводил взгляд с Бена на Киру и обратно, раздумывая о чем-то, а потом коротко сказал, чуть качнувшись стволом винтовки в сторону:

— Проваливайте!

Он чуть отступил, давая им пройти, но винтовку не убрал. Бен решил не искушать судьбу и прошел мимо с поднятыми руками, медленно и плавно. Но не Кира.

— Где она? — спросила она Чубакку. — Куда она поехала? Ответь, куда!

— Проваливай, — повторил Чубакка, обращаясь уже персонально к Кире. Дуло винтовки смотрело прямо ей в грудь, но не похоже было, чтобы ее это сильно беспокоило.

— Кира… — негромко начал Бен, но Кира перебила его, крикнув:

— Куда?!

На этом терпение Чубакки иссякло. К счастью, стрелять он не стал. Он схватил Киру за плечо и буквально швырнул ею в Бена — она врезалась в него с такой силой, что он едва устоял на ногах, но, на всякий случай, схватил ее за плечи. Вдруг Кира решит вырваться. Или Чубакка решил выстрелить.

— Проваливайте, — повторил он мрачно. — Как ещё до вас донести, что вам тут не рады?

Бен отступил назад, таща Киру за собой. Она дернулась, попытавшись шагнуть к Чуи, но Бен не дал ей, почти волоком вытащив наружу. Чубакка следовал за ними, не убирая винтовку. Он внимательно проследил, чтобы они сели в машину, и опустил винтовку вниз лишь когда Бен завел мотор и медленно взял с места.

— Надо было остаться! — зло сказала Кира. — Он бы ответил!

— Он бы нас пристрелил, — ответил Бен. — И не испытал бы ни капли стыда за содеянное. А суд был бы на его стороне.

— Это все из-за тебя! — бросила Кира. — Из-за тебя! Он ничего не сказал, а ты зассал сам с ним поговорить…

— Если уж начистоту, Кира, то все это началось с тебя, — ядовито сказал Бен. — С твоей ебанутой выходки, с твоего желания все рассказать… Откуда ты вообще это узнала?! Как?!

Кира криво улыбнулась.

— Вы не спрашивали, где я пропадала два года, Бенни, — ответила она. — А я не говорила.

— Ты… Ты следила за мной? — Бен раздражённо выдохнул. — Уму непостижимо! Ты действительно следила за мной?

Кира не ответила, глядя на дорогу.

Солнце уже показалось из-за кромки леса, и в его свете было видно залегшие под глазами Киры темные круги.

Бену подумалось, что вряд ли он сам выглядит лучше.

***

Мотель был так себе, но выбирать было особо не из чего — Бена срубало на ходу после бессонной ночи и долгого пути за рулем. Оставив машину на стоянке, он вместе с Кирой дошел до ресепшена, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы вытянуться на кровати в полный рост и закрыть глаза. Его даже не беспокоила необходимость оплачивать проживание Киры тоже — плевать на нее, плевать на все, главное — хоть ненадолго погрузиться в благословенное забытье.

— Двухместный номер, — устало сказал Бен администратору.

— Остался всего один, одна двухместная кровать, — сообщил администратор.

— Твою мать! — Бен тяжело вздохнул. — Кира, ты спишь в машине.

— Да пошел ты! — тут же ответила Кира. — Надо было в предыдущем остановиться, но ты сказал, что это клоповник.

— Это _ты_ сказала, что это клоповник, — Бен раздражённо вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Кровать большая? — спросила Кира.

— Как в номере для молодоженов, — ответил ей администратор и развел руки в ширину, показывая, какая.

— А дивана там нет? — спросил Бен. — Кресла?

Администратор с сомнением оглядел его сверху вниз и сказал:

— Вы не поместитесь.

— Кира…

— Иди нахер! Я переживу одну ночь… точнее утро с тобой в одной кровати, — подытожила Кира. — Давайте уже ключи, — сказала она администратору. — А если обнаружите в номере труп, знайте, он меня вынудил.

Номер оказался не таким уж плохим: чистым, с плотными шторами, гарантировавшими, что спящих не разбудит солнечный свет. Кровать действительно была большой и широкой, и Бен, умывшись, разделся, рухнул на нее и завернулся в одеяло, смежив веки. В полусне он слышал, что Кира ходит по номеру, шумит водой в ванной, но ему не было до нее никакого дела.

***

Ему снился сон. Сначала ему снилось, что Рей снова с ним, и они занимаются сексом, но в какой-то момент, как это бывает во сне, все переменилось, и Бен осознал, что он с Кирой. Это она сидела на нем, прижимаясь к нему и спрятав лицо у него на плече, а Бен трахал ее, удерживая за бедра.

— Тебе больно? — спросил он Киру.

— Да, — глухо выдавила Кира ему в плечо — он чувствовал, как движутся ее губы.

— Хорошо, — Бен сжал ее кожу пальцами, надеясь, что останутся синяки, и Кира тихо и болезненно охнула. — Расскажи как тебе больно.

— Попробуй себе в жопу дилдо запихать, — огрызнулась Кира. — Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу всех вас!

— Расскажи, как ты нас ненавидишь, — попросил Бен. Одной рукой он провел по спине Киры, чувствуя ее позвонки под тонкой кожей, и положил ладонь ей на шею, прижимая ее к себе. — Расскажи.

— Ненавижу вас, — пробубнила Кира. — Вас… членососов, ублюдков... ай!.. Мерзостных уродов, вы все как… как один!

Бен вонзался в нее, в такт ее словам, чувствуя удовлетворение каждый раз, когда она прерывала свою оскорбительную речь, прикусывая губу, или издавала возгласы боли. Когда он остановился, чтобы перевести дух, Кира поежилась, сидя на нем. Ее ногти впились в его кожу чуть глубже, чем следовало. Бен отстранил ее от себя и посмотрел в ее злое, покрасневшее лицо.

— Слезь-ка, — приказал он. — Давай, становись на четвереньки.

Чтобы поторопить ее, Бен душевно шлепнул ее по заднице. Когда Кира выполнила его приказ, он снова погладил ее по спине, потом огладил плечо, бледное, напряженное, опустил свою руку вниз и сжал ладонь на запястье Киры.

— Лучше расслабься, — посоветовал он, выворачивая ее руку к себе, а второй рукой — удерживая ее за спину в том же положении.

Кира попыталась вырваться, и тогда он заломил ей руку сильнее.

— Я же сказал! Показать тебе, — прорычал Бен, — как я умею делать больно?! Специально для тебя, Кира!

Он снова трахал ее, сзади, чувствуя, какая она тесная, горячая и сухая, злясь и еще больше возбуждаясь одновременно. Кира молчала, низко опустив голову, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы Бен не тянул ее за руку.

— Пожалуйста… — выдавила она наконец.

— Что? — спросил Бен.

— Прекрати, — прохныкала Кира. — Пожалуйста, хватит.

Бен остановился, свободной рукой поглаживая ее по спине, искренне наслаждаясь ее мольбами. Его член пульсировал, он хотел кончить, но ждал, сам не зная, чего…

…Проснулся Бен со стояком, прижимаясь им к заднице Киры. Возможно, он терся об нее во сне. Возможно, нет. К счастью, она спала и не могла прокомментировать это.

Бен сел, потирая лицо, а потом пошел в ванную, пытаясь изгнать образы из сна из своей головы. Он не хотел думать о том, как трахает Киру, даже если она будет визжать от боли при этом. Нет. Кто угодно, только не она.

Бен вдруг понял, что кроме удовлетворения испытывал… страх. Страх, что Кира сейчас превратится обратно в Рей, и окажется, что все эти ужасные вещи он делал с ней. Он поклялся не причинять ей вреда. Он не собирался делать этого даже во сне.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> запоздалая иллюстрация :3  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/6328cc78251e8494683521ca1f64c782/a05f4a3514af12a6-8c/s1280x1920/67359dda57053102fe021b7131821fe36d862c10.jpg

Несмотря на холодный душ (вода грелась плохо, так что он был бы холодным даже если бы Бену не хотелось успокоиться), член не желал опадать. К тому же, когда Бен вышел из душа, Кира уже проснулась и, разумеется, отметила выпуклость в его штанах. И не преминула заявить об этом вслух.

— Боже, да иди уже передёрни! Не смущай меня своим утренним стояком. — Она закатила глаза.

— Твое присутствие убивает энтузиазм, — ядовито ответил Бен.

— Что-то не похоже. — Кира хмыкнула. — Я бы тебе сиськи показала, но там показывать нечего. Так что давай сам.

— Знаешь, а эта ведь одна из тех проблем, которые решаются сами, если некоторое время не обращать на них внимания. Игнорируй, Кира, или я решу, что ты всерьез заинтересовалась моим членом.

— Жаль что _все_ проблемы нельзя решить так просто, да? — Кира снова фыркнула. — Умора.

Пока Бен собирался и пытался побриться дешёвым одноразовым станком, Кира умылась и устроилась за маленьким столом, достав из сумки очередной энергетик.

— У тебя остались деньги? — полюбопытствовал Бен. — Насколько я помню, твоя карта не читалась.

Он считал, что с Киры могло статься украсть эту банку.

— Пришлось позаимствовать у тебя из кармана немного, — Кира улыбнулась, щурясь. — Ты же не обиделся?

— Я впишу это в счёт, — пообещал Бен.

— Нет, Бенни, это я вычту эту сумму из той, которую ты мне должен за ноут. — Кира ткнула в него указательным пальцем. — Ты все-таки едешь в Джакку?

— Да. Если не хочешь — дверь вон там.

— Отчего же. — Кира достала пачку сигарет и вытряхнула одну на ладонь. — Хотя бы полюбуюсь, как ты обломаешься. А ты обломаешься.

Она чиркнула зажигалкой и затянулась.

— Здесь нельзя курить, — заметил Бен.

— Пусть оштрафуют меня, — Кира глянула на него исподлобья.

Бен в два шага пересёк комнату, выдернул сигарету изо рта Киры, затушил ее об банку и пропихнул внутрь.

— Очень смешно, учитывая, что деньги будут требовать с меня, — сказал Бен негромко. — Давай-ка договоримся. Если дальше мы едем вместе, ты соблюдаешь правила. Если нет — пиздуй голосовать на дорогу, уверен, ради твоей задницы остановится любой дальнобойщик.

Кира вытряхнула окурок из банки на ладонь и брезгливо сморщилась: он намок. Она засунула его обратно и вытерла руку о джинсы.

— И что же я получу, если буду соблюдать правила? — спросила она, задрав голову и глядя прямо Бену в глаза.

— Я довезу тебя до Джакку в целости и сохранности, — ответил Бен. — Мы найдем Рей. И уже тогда со всем разберемся.

— Хорошо. — Кира склонила голову набок. — Завтрак за твой счёт.

Бен раздражённо хмыкнул.

— Кто бы сомневался. Собирайся. До Джакку ехать и ехать, хочу выбраться пораньше.

В итоге они встряли в грандиозную пробку на шоссе. Рядом не было ни одного съезда, лишь обе правых полосы, забитых машинами. Над асфальтом клубился разогретый воздух, машины сигналили, раздражая ещё больше — и смысл сигналить, придурки, если никто никуда не двигается? Удушливый запах выхлопных газов, казалось, просачивался внутрь даже сквозь закрытые окна. Бен тихо сатанел, Кира полулежала на откинутом сиденье и подпиливала ногти.

— Жара, — выдохнула она. — Можешь похолоднее сделать?

— Тебе надо — ты и делай, — буркнул Бен.

— Мы все равно никуда не едем.

— Ты тоже ничем не занята.

— А чем бы ты хотел меня занять? — Кира ухмыльнулась. — Поделись, не стыдись.

— Я бы занял чем-нибудь твой рот. Мне нравилась тишина.

— Звучит очень грязно. Почти как флирт.

— На многое не рассчитывай, у меня есть, из чего свернуть кляп.

— Звучит все интереснее. А что помимо кляпа входит в список твоих сексуальных фантазий?

— Ты не могла бы перестать делать это? — спросил Бен с раздражением.

— А что я такого делаю, — спросила Кира, самодовольно усмехаясь, — чего не делаешь ты?

— Я в последний раз предупреждаю тебя, Кира, завали хлебало.

Кира некоторое время рассматривала его, чуть наклонясь в его сторону и склонив голову на плечо, а потом коротко и с выражением, будто получала от этого непередаваемое удовольствие, ответила:

— Нет.

Бен быстро вскинул руку и ухватил Киру за волосы, рывком притягивая к себе. Она тонко взвыла и замахнулась на него пилкой. Бен не успел перехватить ее руку, и острие вонзилось ему в ногу сквозь джинсы. Он болезненно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и с силой впечатал Киру в приборную панель лбом. Раздался треск пластика, Кира на мгновение осела, но потом ее рука с зажатой пилкой сделала короткий взмах, целя вслепую. Бен перехватил ее, отпустив Киру, и она тут же выпрямилась и бросилась на него, замахиваясь второй рукой. Бен перехватил и ее тоже, но Кира, в припадке ярости боднула его лбом в лицо. Бен лишь слегка ослабил хватку на ее запястье, и Кира выдернула руку, с размаху ткнув ему пилкой куда-то в бок. Бен снова перехватил ее руку, от боли и гнева готовый крушить все подряд. Он вывернул ее запястье, и Кира тонко вскрикнула, пытаясь вырваться. Бен притянул ее к себе, и Кира снова попыталась боднуть его, и Бену пришлось отпустить ее свободную руку, чтобы схватить ее за волосы.

— Успокойся, блядь! — рыкнул он, оттягивая ее за волосы от себя.

— Ты успокойся! — Кира застыла, запрокинув голову, но не отводила взгляда от Бена. — Отпусти меня, мудак ебучий!

— Сиди, блядь, тихо!

— Это не я начала руки распускать!

— Да, верно, ты начала распускать свой поганый язык!..

Бена отвлёк стук. А ещё голос снаружи. Обернувшись, Бен понял, что возле их машины стоит какой-то чернокожий мужик и обеспокоенно смотрит на них. Мужик постучал в стекло снова, и Бен отпустил Киру. Она тяжело рухнула на сиденье, массируя пальцами кожу головы, а Бен опустил стекло.

Мужик наклонился и заглянул в салон, переводя взгляд с лица Киры на лицо Бена.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил он, обращаясь к Кире. — Помощь не нужна?

— Не, все прекрасно, — ответила Кира.

Она протянула руку и снова нажала на кнопку. Стекло поднялось, отрезая их от обеспокоенного мужика.

Бен со вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья. Сзади сигналили машины, а впереди образовалось приличное пустое место, и Бен торопливо вдавил педаль в пол, чтобы занять место прежде, чем кто-нибудь из соседнего ряда не решил перестроиться.

Кира сидела, наклонившись вперёд и упираясь ладонями в сиденье, и шмыгала носом. Пластик панели там, где она повстречалась с ним лицом, треснул, но больше ничего от соприкосновения с дубовым лбом Киры не пострадало.

Очередь из машин продвинулась ещё на метр. Бен осмотрел себя: пилка не пробила джинсы, но наверняка оставила синяк, а вот на боку на рубашке расцвело алое пятнышко.

Бен зло выдохнул и запрокинул голову на подголовник. Они ведь даже не осилили и полпути до Джакку.

Кира тем временем осматривала себя в зеркальце.

— Даже кровь не пошла, — заметила она, шмыгнув носом. — Теряешь хватку, Бенни.

— Я сейчас тебя к хуям из машины выкину, — ответил Бен. Это прозвучало очень устало. — Ещё даже не полдень, Кира. Перестань творить хрень.

— Перестань тоже, Бенни, — живо откликнулась Кира. — Это же так просто — не слушать, что я говорю.

— Вырвать тебе язык проще.

— Потому что ты неуравновешенный долбоеб. Рей ты тоже бил?

Бен покосился на нее.

— Думаешь, она бы тебе не рассказала? — спросил он ехидно.

— Думаю, что хочу услышать ответ от тебя.

— Никогда, — коротко ответил Бен.

***

Когда они, наконец, смогли поехать с нормальной скоростью, атмосфера в машине как-то сама собой разрядилась. Кира выключила кондиционер и открыла окно, Бен старался не обращать на нее внимания. У него получалось. И по свежему воздуху он тоже соскучился. Правда Кира пошла дальше и, стянув обувь, сложила ноги на окно.

— Пристегнись, — бросил Бен не глядя.

— Я пристегнута, — с ноткой озорства в голосе заметила Кира. Она закинула руки за подголовник, глядя на дорогу: в подмышках темнел пушок, на топе разводы от пота, глаза полуприкрыты.

— Сколько лет прошло, — неожиданно заметила она, — а я до сих пор помню это место, будто мы вчера уехали. Это как… тяжесть в груди, с каждой милей туда все тяжелее.

Бен сдержал порыв раздражённо закатить глаза. Кира. Никогда не затыкается. Посади ее на электрический стул — и там станет болтать.

— Ноги поставь нормально.

— Тебе они мешают? Мне на тебя их сложить?

— Тогда не обессудь, если я решу стесать твои пятки от какую-нибудь стену.

— Какой ты суровый, — заметила Кира, но ноги убрала.

— А ее ты тоже тыкала пилкой? — спросил Бен.

Этот вопрос вертелся у него на языке уже давно. Кира не первый раз интересовалась, причинял ли он Рей вред. Может быть, причина была в том, что самой Кире было что скрывать? Может быть, она судила по себе?

— Или это были маникюрные ножницы? А, Кира? Что ты ей делала?

Кира молча уставилась на него. Ее глаза, зеленые, потускневшие от усталости, изучали его лицо.

— Иногда, Бен, нам приходится причинять боль тем, кого мы любим, — сказала она, наконец. — Даже если нам этого не хочется. Для их же блага. Не думаю, что ты поймешь концепцию, но попытайся.

Она отвернулась от Бена и снова уставилась на дорогу.

— И это были не ножницы. И не пилка. Я никогда не хотела ее ранить.

***

Остановившись возле забегаловки, они взяли еду и, не сговариваясь, вышли на улицу, где встали возле машины, поставив стаканы и пакеты с едой на капот. Кира ела торопясь, почти не жуя, запивая еду газировкой. Бен почти не чувствовал голода, да и вкуса еды тоже. Давящее чувство в груди глушило все остальное. Он просто хотел быстрее добраться до Джакку. Найти Рей.

Последний час телефон Киры постоянно жужжал. Вот и сейчас она отвлеклась ненадолго от картошки, чтобы набрать ответ.

— С кем переписываешься? — спросил Бен.

— Биби. Она не очень разговорчивая, но отвечает. Надеюсь, что она сболтнет что-нибудь, — Кира с громким хлюпаньем допила газировку и засунула стакан в опустевший бумажный пакет. — Я написала ей, что мы собираемся в Джакку.

— Что? Зачем?!

Бен развернулся к Кире и схватил ее за плечо.

— Ты опять решила все разрушить?

— Я путаю следы, дурачок, — ответила Кира, глядя на него исподлобья. — Во-первых, не едем, а собираемся. Во-вторых, ее там нет. А там, где она есть, она расслабится, думая, что у нее есть время. Может быть, выдаст себя.

— Кому выдаст? — Бен прикрыл лицо рукой. — Мы здесь, а она…

— Где-то там, — ответила Кира. — И Биби наверняка поддерживает с ней связь.

— Тебе так кажется. Ты хочешь так думать.

— А ты хочешь думать, что Рей в Джакку, но она бы туда не поехала!

— Мы нашли открытку и атлас!

— И что? Может быть, она оставила их специально?

Его собственный телефон зазвонил. Бен достал его, узнал номер Хакса, но отвечать не стал, и снова спрятал телефон в карман.

— Она будет там, — сказал он с нажимом.

— Как я уже говорила, — с кривой, невеселой ухмылкой ответила Кира, — блаженны верующие.

Бен резким движением похватал коробки с едой, втиснул их в пакет, а пакет зашвырнул в мусорный бак. Глядя на него, Кира тоже убрала свои.

— Едем, — процедил Бен сквозь зубы. — Иначе никогда туда не доберемся.

***

Дорога, дорога, дорога без конца и начала, светло-серая лента, темно-серая лента, светлые полосы заделанных трещин. Бену казалось, что образ дороги уже въелся в его мозг, стоит закрыть глаза — он вновь увидит дорогу. Может быть, это лучше, чем постоянно видеть во сне Рей и просыпаться с ощущением потери. Может быть, стоило бы посадить за руль Киру, но Бен боялся, что она направит их в ближайший столб, просто потому что может.

Молчание Бена вполне устраивало, несмотря на то, что иногда ему казалось, что он начинал задремывать, и тогда он яростно кусал щеку изнутри, заставлял себя сосредоточиться. К сожалению, Кира не умела молчать долго.

— Скажи, — начала она вдруг, — ты бы правда отправил своего ребенка куда подальше, если бы посчитал, что он не вписывается в общие нормы?

— Если бы этим ребенком была ты — да, — буркнул Бен. — Чего тебе?

— Просто, интересуюсь. Выясняю для себя кое-что, — ответила Кира. — Я бы не стала.

— Ты сама поехавшая, это неудивительно. Да и какие тебе дети? Представить смешно!

— Я хотела завести ребенка, — заметила Кира. — Я даже думала, как назову его, пыталась представить, будет ли он похож на меня.

— Ни дома, ни работы, — фыркнул Бен. — Взвешенное решение.

— Хотела — не равно «начала пытаться», — снисходительно заметила Кира. — Рей все равно была бы против.

— Потому что она разумно смотрит на вещи. На тебя.

— Она вообще не хотела детей, — добавила Кира. — Я сказала ей как-то, что если бы мы жили вдвоем, то хотела бы родить. Чтобы у нас был кто-то, кто останется после. Она сказала, что не хотела бы никого.

— Это она _тебе_ так сказала, — бросил Бен со смешком. Он с трудом мог уложить в голове идею, что Кира и Рей могли обсуждать свою совместную жизнь. Нонсенс. — Мы собирались завести ребенка после свадьбы.

— Но свадьбы так и не случилось, — с долей превосходства в голосе заметила Кира. — Что-то я не заметила, чтобы она в своем дневнике планировала, как обустроит детскую, или начала пить витамины. Она не хотела детей. Никогда не хотела.

— Мы говорили об этом, — резко ответил Бен. — Мы решили, что начнем пытаться сразу после свадьбы.

— Вы или ты? — спросила Кира тоном провокатора.

Бен не ответил. Он крепче сжал руль, и постарался не думать о том, как вцепляется Кире в глотку. Или как бьёт ее так, что она лбом таранит стекло.

— Она собиралась завести ребенка, — сказал он упрямо. — Со мной.

— Она собиралась сделать ремонт в халабуде Хана. И подбирала новые шторы в вашу гостиную, — сказала Кира таким тоном, будто объясняла очевидные вещи буйному, но умственно неполноценному. — О ребенке она не думала. И ей не нравилось, когда об этом думала я. Она так и сказала, что это мое дело, и она к нему отношения иметь не будет. Я смирилась. В некоторых вещах ее невозможно было переубедить, как бы сильно ты не пытался.

Бен не ответил, и Кира, к счастью, тоже умолкла.

Бен обдумывал их разговор, и чем дальше заходили его мысли, тем более странно он себя ощущал. Будто в его картине мира, до этого момента ясной и монолитной, появились трещины. Рей никогда не хотела детей, добрая и терпеливая. А Кира, поехавшая и импульсивная, никогда не жившая на одном месте дольше нескольких лет, мечтала о ребенке. Это было так странно, будто все вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову. Будто выяснилось, что земля плоская и стоит на трёх слонах.

И, получается, в нежелании Рей иметь детей Кира тоже пыталась обвинить его?

***

Они доехали до Джакку, когда солнце начало склоняться к горизонту, золотя крыши и редкие песчаные дюны. Когда они пересекли границу округа, Кира замолчала, словно ее выключили. Иногда Бену даже казалось, что она забывает дышать. Он доехал до центра, медленно, оглядываясь, будто ожидал увидеть Рей где-то на улице, и лишь остановившись возле очередной заправки понял, что не знает, куда двигаться дальше.

Он пошел оплатить бензин. На заправке было самообслуживание, а колонки — старые, проржавевшие, со стрелочными циферблатами вместо электронных. Длинная стрелка качнулась, когда бензин начал заливаться внутрь бака, выкачиваемый откуда-то снизу со страшным утробным скрежетом.

Бен ждал, пока бак наполнится, и клонящееся к земле солнце напекало ему шею. Кира наблюдала за ним, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к капоту. Кроме них на заправке не было ни единого человека, по улице за последние пару минут не проехало ни одной машины. Джакку был похож на город-призрак.

— Ну и куда ты теперь пойдешь? — мрачно спросила Кира.

— Где вы жили? — спросил Бен в ответ.

— У Ункара… Нет, — сказала Кира. — Она бы не пошла к нему, ни за что в жизни.

— А куда бы она пошла?

— Никуда! — рявкнула Кира. Голос у нее был хриплый. — Здесь — никуда! Она бы отправилась куда угодно, только не сюда!

— Ясно, — сказал Бен, мрачно глядя на нее. — Значит едем к Платту. Я спрошу у него.

— Дело твое, — Кира отвернулась.

Бак заполнился. Бен вернул пистолет на место и повернулся к Кире.

— Где он живет?

Кира промолчала, и тогда Бен схватил ее за руку.

— Где?!

— У городской свалки. Отсюда минут двадцать, — процедила Кира в ответ.

Она молчала всю дорогу до трейлера Платта, сидела, скрестив руки на груди и втянув голову в плечи.

Бен нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю. Он понимал, что в словах Киры есть рациональное зерно, но ему слишком хотелось увидеть Рей. Что, если она пыталась их запутать? Отправилась к Платту, потому что знала, что Кира никогда туда не поедет? Хоть бы она была там.

Хоть бы она была там.

Они доехали до свалки, проехали мимо и свернули на узкую, потрескавшуюся дорогу, ведущую к трейлеру, стоявшему в отдалении. Когда Бен затормозил возле него, он поразился безжизненности этого места — казалось, что он попал на другую планету, сухую, где из растений лишь колючки да выгоревшая трава. И мусор. Много мусора.

— Он там, — мрачно сказала Кира. — Машина на месте. Сидит перед телевизором и жрет свое пиво.

Она была права — старый проржавевший пикап стоял возле трейлера. Бен вышел из машины и неторопливо побрел к нему, осматриваясь. Он стоял на отшибе, среди пожухлой травы, среди которой валялись пивные банки, бумажки, блестели осколки стекла. Трейлер был старый, его стены и крыша пестрели самодельными заплатами. Под выцветшим навесом стоял стол с переполненной пепельницей, несколько остовов машин стояло на пустыре рядом. Было тихо, лишь стрекотали кузнечики. Поднявшись по ступеням, Бен постучал в тонкую дверь: она дрожала под ударами, на пластике было несколько вмятин, словно кто-то, взъярившись, что ему не открывают, с силой ударял по ней кулаком.

Бен постучал ещё раз — тишина. Он прислушался, пытаясь понять, есть ли в трейлере кто-то, и в этот момент раздался звон разбитого стекла.

Это Кира подняла с обочины камень и с размаху запустила его в окно. Бен, услышав звон, резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Кира наклонилась за следующим камнем.

— Какого?.. — начал Бен, и Кира запустила следующий камень. Он попал в стенку и отскочил на землю. Кира наклонилась снова, и Бен устремился к ней.

— Какого хрена? — воскликнул он на ходу. — Что ты делаешь?

— То, что давно хотела сделать, — ответила Кира. Подняв камень, она запустила его в другое окно, а потом решительно двинулась к трейлеру. Бен остановился, непонимающе глядя на нее. И когда Кира прошла мимо, он увидел, что за рукав ее повязанной на пояс толстовки заткнут пистолет.

Его пистолет.

Эта тощая сука рылась в его вещах! Когда только успела?

— Кира! — рявкнул Бен, кинувшись за ней, а Кира уже пыталась открыть дверь в трейлер с ноги. Она достала пистолет из-за пояса, и он казался слишком большим для ее руки. Бен подлетел к ней и перехватил за талию, поднимая над землей.

— Отпусти! — взвыла Кира. — Пусти, или я тебя тоже пристрелю!

Бен отпустил ее, и Кира шлепнулась на землю. Не теряя времени, Бен пинком выбил пистолет у нее из руки и поднял.

— Он снят с предохранителя, кретинка! — выругался он, осмотрев пистолет. — А если бы ты себе задницу прострелила? Ползла бы до больницы сама!

Кира не слушала его. Она набрала пригоршню камней и стала швырять их в стены и окна, яростно вскрикивая каждый раз, когда запускала камень.

Бен наблюдал за ней, не представляя, что происходит.

— Кира! — позвал он. — Хватит. Его там нет! Он бы уже давно вышел, если бы был там!

Посмотрев на пистолет, он протянул его ей.

— Если хочешь вломиться в его трейлер с оружием — пожалуйста.

Кира не слушала его — или не слышала. Камни кончились, и она рухнула на колени, набирая следующую партию. Бен тяжело вздохнул, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и засунул за пояс джинсов. А потом подошел к Кире, ухватил ее за бока и вздернул на ноги.

— Все, набросалась уже. Идем!

Кира проигнорировала его, и тогда Бен ударил ее по рукам, выбивая камни. Кира взвыла, как рассерженная кошка, развернулась к Бену и бросилась на него. Он перехватил ее, ожидая новых попыток ударить, но Кира обвисла в его руках, гневно и надрывно завывая. Это были даже не слезы — рев, боль, выходящая вместе с криком. Бен потащил ее к машине и постепенно ее вой стих, перейдя в надрывные истерические всхлипы. Он усадил ее на заднее сиденье, чувствуя, как резко она вздрагивает с каждым всхлипом, будто что-то тяжелое пытается вырваться у нее из груди, продолбить ребра. Убедившись, что Кира не собирается сорваться с места и продолжить разрушать трейлер, Бен выпрямился и тяжело оперся локтями о крышу машины.

— Что за… — начал он, но оборвал себя.

Кира умолкла, но все еще издавала редкие истерические всхлипы. Она не плакала — ее глаза покраснели и увлажнились, но из них не скатилось ни слезинки.

Бен посмотрел на трейлер. Кира была права. Рей бы сюда точно не вернулась. Но куда тогда она могла деться? Куда уехала?

Уехала ли?

Ногой пододвинув ногу Киры, свисавшую наружу, Бен закрыл дверь и поплелся к водительскому сиденью. Он просто тратит время. Он тратит время и игнорирует звонки Сноука, и будет за это наказан. Позже, но это случится.

Но Бен не мог заставить себя остановиться и зажить как обычно. В отличие от Киры (и Рей), он не умел сидеть и ждать.

Бен завел мотор, не зная точно, куда отправится. Он раз за разом перебирал в голове все, что ему было известно о Рей. Все, что как он думал, ему было известно. Имена, места, он пытался как-то увязать это с найденным атласом. Наконец, ему показалось, что у него получилось. По крайней мере это звучало логично.

— Я думаю, она может быть у Маз, — заметил Бен. — Она вечно дарит приют любому, кто попросит, и она хорошо общалась с Ханом. И живёт недалеко от Джакку.

Кира не ответила.

Взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, Бен увидел, что она спит, лежа ничком на сиденье.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тип того  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

К тому моменту, как они доехали до дома Маз Канаты, Бен сам был не против лечь на сиденье и задремать. Долгая дорога выматывала, болела и затекала спина, глаза сами закрывались. Сосредоточенный на дороге, Бен не сразу заметил, что Кира проснулась. Только слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда мимо него протянулась ее рука и ткнула пальцем в магнитолу.

— Слишком тихо, — хриплым со сна голосом заметила Кира. — Где мы?

— В получасе езды от Маз, — ответил Бен. — Истерика окончена?

— Да, — коротко ответила Кира.

Такая лаконичность была ей не свойственна, и Бен понадеялся, что его впереди не ждет очередная выходка от Киры. Может, она просто силы копит.

Маз Каната когда-то была совладелицей «Дома у дороги», но она отошла от дел после крупной полицейской облавы — тогда, кажется, пытались накрыть какой-то наркокартель, курьеры которого выбрали «Дом» в качестве перевалочного пункта. Они не толкали там ничего — в противном случае костей бы не унесли, у Маз и Чубакки на счет этого были железные принципы — но регулярно собирались. Маз помогла с восстановлением «Дома», но больше туда не вернулась.

Съехав на дорогу к ее дому, темную и неосвещенную, Бен мысленно приготовился к тому, что Маз выставит их, не дав сказать и слова.

Кира молчала. Она снова уткнулась в телефон, сидя на заднем сиденье.

— Когда ты успела порыться в моих вещах? — спросил Бен.

Кира пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Успела. Чуть-чуть там, чуть-чуть сям. У тебя там все равно ничего интересного. Мигалку вот нашла. Нарушаешь, Бенни? Какая тебе мигалка.

— Это ещё со времён работы детективом, — ответил Бен.

— А чего не сдал вместе со значком?

— Того.

— Я не верю, что ты был хорошим детективом, Бенни, — заметила Кира. Бен взглянул на нее в зеркало: Кира откинулась на сиденье, полулежа, наконец подняв глаза от телефона и уставившись на Бена. — Ты же дуб дубом.

— А я и не был, — ответил Бен. — И, веришь, нет, но в полиции не нужны шерлоки. Почти никогда. Хватает дубов.

Они подъехали к дому. Зажегся прожектор — должно быть, датчик движения среагировал, рядом залаяла собака. Занавески в окне качнулись.

— Пора выходить, — сказал Бен.

— Надеюсь, она нас не пристрелит, — беспокойно заметила Кира. — Она никогда не славилась терпением. Особенно ко мне.

Она вылезла из машины, закинув на плечо сумку, и пошла к дому, держась чуть позади Бена, будто надеялась, что если в них выстрелят, она сможет спрятаться за ним.

Двери открылись, и на пороге возник крохотный силуэт Маз Канаты, освещенный со спины. Кажется, оружия при ней не было.

— Привет, Маз! — окликнул ее Бен.

В вольере бесился крупный пес, облаивая их, пока они шли мимо. Маз не спускала с них подозрительного взгляда.

— Приветик! — добавила Кира стесненно. — Как жизнь, Маз?

Они остановились перед крыльцом, освещенные слабым светом изнутри. Маз рассматривала их пристально.

— Святый боже, я должна заснять это, — заметила она насмешливо. — Вы двое — вместе. Тут. Чего надо?

— Мы всего лишь пытаемся найти Рей, — сухо сказала Кира. — Она здесь?

— Ее здесь нет и уже давно не было, — холодно ответила Маз. — Можете обойти весь дом, заглянуть в подвал и на чердак. Хотя я бы посоветовала тебе вздремнуть, вместо того, чтобы гоняться за призраками, — обратилась она к Бену.

— Где она? — хрипло спросил Бен.

— Там, где нет вас, — ответила Маз. — Так вы заходите?

Несмотря на явную безнадежность этого занятия, Бен обошел весь дом, заглядывая в каждую комнату, в каждый угол. Маз ходила за ним, как привязанная, а Кира, не мудрствуя, заняла потрепанный диван в гостиной, пытаясь списаться с Биби — она ещё не оставила эту идею.

Когда Бен понял, что Рей здесь нет… Нет, когда он признал, наконец, что Рей здесь нет, и они зря гонялись за призраками, «обломался», как сказала бы Кира, он почувствовал, что из него словно вынули внутренний стержень. Под ноги удачно подвернулось кресло, и Бен рухнул в него, глядя прямо перед собой. Напротив него Кира, с ногами забравшись на диван, безостановочно и бесполезно чатилась с Биби.

Маз привалилась к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на них.

— Что теперь? — спросила она. — Убедились? Теперь успокоитесь?

— Мы возвращаемся, — ответила Кира.

— После того, как переночуете, — безапелляционно заметила Маз. — Я, может быть, была бы и не против, если бы вы разбились в ночи, но Люк и Лея будут скучать по вам. По любым вам, какими бы мелкими говнюками вы ни были.

— Я могу повести, — заметила Кира, будто не слыша ее.

— Нет уж, — услышал Бен свой собственный голос. — Ты не сядешь за руль моей машины.

Так и получилось, что они остались на ночь у Маз. Они разместились в комнате, заваленной всяким хламом, куда были приткнуты две полутораспальные кровати. В окно светил фонарь. Белье пахло отбеливателем. Бен устроился в кровати, чувствуя, как пятки упираются в деревянную спинку, и задумался, не приходилось ли его родителям ночевать здесь когда-то? Или Люку? Когда-то, миллион лет назад, задолго до его рождения, за два миллиона лет до появления на свет Рей и Киры.

Кира проскользнула в комнату, закутанная в махровый халат.

— Какое же это счастье, — пробормотала она, устраиваясь в своей кровати, — переодеться в чистую одежду.

Бен не ответил и повернулся на бок, спиной к ней. Его ничего не радовало.

***

Бен проснулся в темноте. Ему казалось, он не проспал долго. Он некоторое время раздумывал над тем, что именно его разбудило — что за звук он услышал сквозь сон. И звук прозвучал снова — от кровати Киры, тихий вздох. Не только он: Бен слышал шорох белья. Если бы Кира застукала его в такой ситуации, она бы не смолчала, не смолчал и Бен.

— Ты там мастурбируешь что ли? — поинтересовался он.

Звуки затихли. А потом Кира сказала недовольным тоном:

— Да. Не мог бы ты притвориться, что спишь? Это отвлекает.

— Не мог бы, — ответил Бен злорадно. — Ванная к твоим услугам.

— Мне нравится делать это в кровати, — ответила Кира.

— Интересно, что ещё может тебя отвлечь. Испортить впечатление, так сказать.

— Твой голос уже сделал половину работы, но я могу попытаться, — Кира поудобнее устроилась в кровати, и та тихо скрипнула. — Ты ведь знаешь, я думала о ней. О ее пальцах. Очень умелые. Вряд ли бы ты оценил, если вы конечно массажном простаты не развлекались. А когда она меня целовала…

Снова послышался шорох ткани.

Бен вдруг понял, что ему жизненно необходимо заткнуть Кире рот. Иначе он не выдержит. Ее голос, и то, как она говорила о Рей, о его Рей, выводило его из себя. Она лежала здесь, в метре от него и работала пальцами, думая о _его Рей_. Он не мог позволить ей этого.

И в то же время совершенно неконтролируемые мысли полезли ему в голову — Бен поморщился, отгоняя их. Он не хотел представлять свою Рей в объятьях Киры. Не хотел думать о том, как они целуются — как Кира целует Рей, а Рей не отталкивает ее с криками. Он не хотел думать о том, что Рей могла это делать, _по-настоящему любя_. И тем более он не хотел представлять как Кира запихивает свои пальцы внутрь его будущей жены.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Бен подумал об этом, Кира издала сдавленный вздох.

Бен откинул одеяло, одним движением сократил расстояние между ними и навалился на Киру сверху, ухватив ее за одну руку и прижав ее к одеялу. Второй рукой он уперся в проминающийся матрас рядом с ее головой, чувствуя под пальцами пряди ее волос.

— Хватит, — процедил Бен. — Или ты сваливаешь в ванную, или я тебе руки переломаю.

Кира пошевелилась под ним.

— Хм, не похоже, что тебя заводят фантазии о близнецах, — прокомментировала она. — Возможно, ты неспроста упомянул двенадцатилеток в нашем разговоре тогда? Правда, что твой босс поебывает детей? Это заразно?

Бен стиснул ладонь на ее лице, закрывая ей рот, заставляя замолчать.

— Сильнее, папочка, — хихикнула Кира ему в ладонь.

Одну ее руку Бен прижимал к матрасу, вторую Кира вновь опустила между ног, пользуясь тем, что Бен ничего не может сделать, и это возмутило его. Будто им пользовались, несмотря на все его попытки сделать жизнь Киры менее приятной. Будто даже сейчас она пыталась получить что-то с него. Кира двинула рукой, вновь лаская себя, и Бен оседлал ее сверху, не давая шевельнуться.

— Не смей даже думать о ней, — процедил он, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Киры. Он чувствовал дуновение от ее дыхания, влагу слюны на своей ладони. — Не смей.

— От…ебись, — выдавила Кира, а потом впилась в его руку зубами.

Бен охнул и отдернул ее от неожиданности, пока Кира хихикала под ним.

— Ты не сможешь вытравить ее из моей головы, Бен. А меня — из ее. Мы связаны сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Только это нихера не помогает! — выплюнул Бен. — Ты так и не знаешь, где она.

— Как и ты.

— Я не бравирую ежеминутно своей супер-связью с Рей. Я просто люблю ее и хочу, чтобы она вернулась! На любых условиях, как она захочет. Лишь бы вернулась…

— Врешь, — тихо сказала Кира. — Все ты врешь, Бенни. Сначала ты соглашаешься на ее условия, а потом по-тихому начинаешь продавливать свои. Ты этому у Сноука научился? Старый пидор пытался воспитать из тебя интригана?

— Я люблю ее, — упрямо повторил Бен.

— Нет, — ответила Кира, — ты просто нуждаешься в ней. Это другое. Ты можешь прожить и без нее.

— Ты, конечно, говоришь, основываясь на собственном опыте.

— Возможно, — ответила Кира. — Я легко узнаю симптомы.

Бен отпустил ее руку, глядя на Киру сверху вниз.

— Я не шутил, — глухо сказал он, — насчет рук.

Кира взбрыкнула под ним.

— Отъебись! — повторила она недовольно.

Бен медленно слез с нее, чувствуя себя странно, и вернулся в постель. Словно он чего-то не сделал, что нужно было.

Он услышал, как Кира бормочет, ворочаясь на соседней кровати:

— Весь настрой сбил, козел! — и почувствовал слабое удовлетворение.

***

Ранним утром Маз разбудила и выставила их на улицу. Без завтрака. Впрочем, весь ее вид говорил, что она и так превысила отпущенную Кире и Бену норму щедрости.

Бен завел машину, пока Кира зевала на соседнем сиденье и бормотала себе под нос, что хоть кофе-то можно было налить, не переломилась бы, уставился на дорогу, затянутую густым молочно-белым туманом. Окружающее тонуло в нем, смутно прорисовывались в белизне ветви деревьев и очертания дома Маз. Даже ее пес не лаял.

Наверное, так выглядит проигрыш: когда ты _признаешь_ , что проиграл. Бен наконец признался себе: Рей ушла. Качественно, ускользнула от него (и от Киры, но кого волнует Кира?). И возможно, она не вернётся. Можно попробовать заявить о пропаже, но его пошлют подальше, едва узнают подробности.

И ему предстояло сжиться с этим.

Постепенно туман рассеивался. Когда они выехали на шоссе, ведущее обратно, он остался лежать лишь в прохладных низинах. В машине было тихо: ни Бен, ни Кира не торопились включать радио или музыку, угрюмо молча.

Кира сидела, подобрав ноги по-турецки, едва не упираясь острой коленкой в ручку коробки передач, и вертела в руках какой-то огрызок бумаги.

— Что это? — спросил Бен, бросив на нее косой взгляд.

— Тот клочок с доски из хижины, — ответила Кира. — Насколько я поняла, это статья. Пишут, что типа вся полиция у нас коррумпирована.

— Не вся, — ответил Бен. — Только в нашем городе.

Было совсем не удивительно, что Хан интересовался этим. Он упоминал это, когда просил Бена выйти из игры.

Его телефон снова зазвонил. Увидев высветившийся на экране номер Хакса, Бен вздохнул и взял трубку.

— Да, — сухо сказал он.

— Я бы хотел знать, где тебя черти носят, но я догадываюсь, — сообщил Хакс без приветствия. — Возвращайся немедленно. Ее нашли.

— Что? — Бену показалось, что во рту у него мгновенно пересохло, горло сжалось, не в силах пропустить даже писк.

— Твою девушку нашли, и лучше бы тебе поспешить. Старый склад на Мэдисон. Тебе лучше успеть до вечера, потому что Сноук очень недоволен.

Хакс повесил трубку. Бен медленно отложил телефон и уставился вперед.

Рей нашлась. Почему он не чувствует радости?

— Что? — спросила Кира. — Что?

«Нельзя говорить ей, — подумал Бен. — Она не должна знать. У нее нет на это права».

Вместо этого он ответил:

— Рей нашли.

— Нашли? Что значит «нашли»? Ты своим дружкам поручил ее искать?

— Я ничего не поручал, — Бен уставился на дорогу.

Они нашли ее. Фраза звучала как приговор, хотя ее не за что было судить.

— Поехали, — сказал он. — Чем раньше приедем, тем лучше.

***

На въезде в город была огромная пробка. Бен и думать забыл, какой сегодня день недели, но, судя по количеству машин, скорее всего был будний.

— Мы не проедем, — мрачно сказала Кира.

Она отстегнулась, высунулась в открытое окно, выпрямляясь и обозревая открывшийся ей вид, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Оглядевшись, Кира залезла обратно.

— Это на час, — сообщила она. — Как минимум.

Бен вздохнул, чувствуя новый прилив раздражения, который в нем вызывали звуки ее голоса. Не такого сильного, как в начале ее путешествия, но все же.

— Достань мигалку, подключи и установи на крышу, — приказал он.

Кира подняла брови, но подчинилась. Достав проблесковый маячок, она воткнула его в гнездо зарядника, а сам маячок прилепила на крышу, рукой отводя его шнур, чтобы не мешал. Когда маячок заработал, Бен, сигналя, чтобы пробиться к съезду, игнорируя знаки, выехал на выделенную полосу.

— А если нас остановят? — спросила Кира.

Бен не ответил.

***

Складские помещения тянулись по одной стороне дороги: низкие, одноэтажные, сложенные из обветренного рыжего кирпича, где-то выкрашенного, где-то уже облезшего. Маленькие окошки были грязны и слепы. Старые фонари, родом из прошлого века, сплошь были разбиты, старые, еще деревянные столбы с печально обвисшими проводами, были изъедены дождем и временем. Ветер гонял окурки и мелкий мусор по узкой аллее.

— Ты точно знаешь, куда ехать? — спросила Кира. — Не похоже на место, где Рей могла бы оказаться.

Бен не ответил. Он свернул в проулок и остановил машину напротив одного из складов. Напротив стояла еще одна — черный раритетный «кадиллак» сияющий хромированными частями в лучах закатного солнца.

Похолодало, и Бен натянул на себя бомбер, лежавший на заднем сиденье. Кира комкала в кулаках рукава толстовки.

— Все-таки, — заметил Бен. — Почему?

— Что «почему», дурила?

— Почему ты не пошла в полицию? Должна же у тебя была быть причина? Или ты хотела сделать еще что-то? Подсунуть Рей еще что-то, или боялась, что она станет жалеть меня?..

Кира вздохнула. Запрокинула голову на подголовник, глядя перед собой. Бен ждал ее ответа.

— Потому что я видела, как ты убил его, — сказала она наконец. — Я была там.

Бен приоткрыл рот, пытаясь сказать что-то — да, она все-таки следила за ним, следила, но с языка у него не сорвалось ни слова.

Кира выпрямилась, повернулась к нему и продолжила, зло, швыряясь в него словами, будто это были камни, которыми она обстреливала трейлер Платта.

— Я видела, как ты плакал, как ребенок, когда убил его. И тогда, буквально на мгновение, я ощутила жалость. В тот момент я решила, что не стану доносить на тебя копам. Возможно, это была ошибка. Да что там, это она и была! Потому что ты бы мне не посочувствовал, дай тебе повод — ты бы меня в Райкерс упек. Но что сделано, то сделано. Радуйся хотя бы этому.

С этими словами Кира открыла дверь и вышла, впустив в машину холодный воздух, пропахший выхлопными газами.

Бен посидел немного, глядя ей вслед, а потом вылез тоже. Гнетущее чувство в груди будто не давало ему идти, притягивало к земле. Кире было легче. Она не знала, что это за склады.

Обогнав ее, Бен первым дошел до больших тяжелых дверей и открыл, потянув на себя одну створку. Подождав Киру, он блекло улыбнулся ей и сказал:

— После тебя.

Кира бросила на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Там мины что ли понаставлены? — буркнула она, но прошла первой. Бен шел следом за ней.

Внутри было довольно шумно — работал огромный промышленный кондиционер, загонявший в основное помещения склада холод. Кира поежилась, еще сильнее натягивая рукава толстовки на кулаки. По ногам дуло.

У входа в основное помещение стоял, прислонившись к стене, Хакс. Он еле заметно кивнул Бену, с интересом оглядел Киру и отступил в сторону, пропуская их внутрь.

— Не знал, что у тебя, оказывается, вторая есть, — бросил ему Хакс, когда Бен и Кира проходили мимо. — Зачем тогда первую искал?

Бен сдержал порыв остановиться, схватить Хакса и начать вдавливать его лицом в грязное стекло окошка рядом с ним, пока то не треснет. Но Кира не сдержалась. Обернувшись на ходу, она заявила ему:

— Хуйцов сосни, педрила!

Губы Хакса скривились в презрительной улыбке.

— Потрясающе грязноротая особа. Я начинаю понимать, почему ты так вцепился в первую.

Прежде, чем Кира открыла рот и выдала что-нибудь еще о сексуальных предпочтениях помощников Сноука, Бен схватил ее за руку и потащил вперед. Он знал этот склад, холодный склад. И это его совсем не радовало. Он понимал, что может увидеть, но не хотел даже думать об этом. Пусть лучше Сноук станет угрожать. Пусть лучше он станет обещать, что холодный склад станет последним, что Бен увидит…

Освещение на складе было плохое, но даже в этом скудном освещении Бен разглядел два светлых пятна: фигуру Сноука в бежевом плаще, с массивной золотой цепью на шее, и женское тело в наполовину расстегнутом «трупном» мешке. За годы работы в полиции Бен навидался их достаточно. Горло сдавило.

Нет, это не она, не она.

Поймав взгляд Сноука, изучающий, без капли сочувствия в нем, Бен внезапно понял — нет. Это она.

— Что… — Кира еще не понимала. — Что это?

— Мои соболезнования, — сухо сказал Сноук. — Армитаж, если не возражаешь, подожди снаружи.

У тела, лежащего в мешке — Бен все еще не желал думать о нем, как о Рей, нет, это что-то другое, не его нежная, милая, _живая_ Рей — была грубо стесана почти вся нижняя часть лица, челюсть свернута. Кожу с носа, щек и лба содрало вместе с частью волос справа, но, те, что уцелели, имели знакомый приятный каштановый оттенок — та их часть, что не потемнела и не слиплась от крови. Бурые подсохшие разводы были на шее и на воротнике блузки, в вырезе которой что-то поблескивало.

— Это… — Кира подавилась вздохом. — Нет!

Она сделала маленький шажок вперед и встала как вкопанная. Не имея больше сил глядеть на тело, Бен стал смотреть на Киру. Она замерла в неестественной позе, будто была вырезана из картона, боялась пошевелиться. Пошевелишься — и страшный сон окажется правдой.

— Это не она, — выдавила Кира. — Это не может быть она, я не верю вам, это не она! Это не она!

— Зачем мне врать тебе? — спросил Сноук, обращаясь к Бену.

Бен покачал головой и надтреснутым голосом ответил:

— Я не знаю. У вас всегда есть скрытые мотивы.

Сноук сухо улыбнулся.

— Верно. Мы можем оставить вас ненадолго, чтобы попрощаться. Если вы не верите, — он подошел к мешку и склонил голову, прищурившись. — Рассмотреть тяжело, но, кажется, это ее цепочка. У тебя ведь была такая же, да, Кира?

— Нет, — Кира затрясла головой.

— Может понадобиться время, чтобы принять это, — добавил Сноук обманчиво мягким голосом.

Могло показаться, что он обращается к Кире, но Бен знал, что это не так.

— Нет, — выдавила из себя Кира. — Нет, это не она! Она не могла оставить меня.

Она сделала несколько нетвердых шагов вперед и рухнула на бетонный пол.

— Нет, — провыла она, и этот крик больше напоминал хриплое, надсадное мяуканье кошки. — Не-е-ет, не оставляй меня! Это неправда, неправда!

— Я не думал, что ты явишься в компании, — заметил Сноук, поморщившись. — В противном случае постарался бы обставить все… помягче.

Кира вскинула голову, будто поймав Сноука взглядом.

— Ты-ы-ы-ы, — выдавила она. — Это ты сделал! Ты ее убил!

— Зачем мне это? — раздраженно спросил Сноук. — Чтобы один из моих людей вместо работы стал спиваться и жалеть себя? Ты думаешь головой или она у тебя только для красоты?

— Ты, — повторила Кира с ненавистью.

Лицо Сноука исказила маска брезгливости.

— Бен, — сказал он сдержанно. — Уведи свою родственницу. Думаю, ты сможешь попрощаться с женой без…

Кира с воплем подорвалась с пола и бросилась на Сноука. Бен мог бы среагировать, но он застыл, наблюдая за ней, не хотел двигаться.

Он увидел, как Сноук схватил Киру, с некоторым трудом удерживая ее на расстоянии. Кира выла, как бешеная, пытаясь дотянуться до его обезображенного лица, и сыпала проклятьями. Сноук оттолкнул ее от себя, так, что Кира упала обратно на пол, и быстрым привычным движением достал из-под полы плаща пистолет.

— Настолько тоскуешь, что готова отправиться сестре навстречу? — процедил он со все тем же выражением брезгливости на лице, целясь в замершую Киру.

Кира глядела на него исподлобья, тяжело дыша. Бен знал, что она не сможет промолчать, никогда не могла.

«Ну же, давай, педобир ебучий, а ты, кстати, по мальчикам или по девочкам? На конфетку их приманиваешь?» — да, точно, наверняка что-то такое она могла бы сказать Сноуку. Бену показалось, что он уже слышит ее голос, перекрикивающий шум.

Выстрел оглушительно прогрохотал в пустом помещении, отразившись от высокого потолка и стен. Гул промышленных кондиционеров не смог его заглушить.

Расширившимися глазами, круглыми, как четвертаки, Кира смотрела на распростертое на полу тело Сноука, которого откинуло выстрелом на спину.

— Вот поэтому и не стоило брать мой пистолет, — сказал Бен негромко. — Тебе бы им в лоб отдачей прилетело.

Кира не ответила и даже не пошевелилась, продолжая пялиться на мертвого Сноука. Бен быстро подошел к ней и вздернул на ноги, рыкнув:

— Быстро! Тут есть второй выход, но если ты желаешь лично объясниться с Хаксом, можешь остаться здесь!

Кира последовала за ним без пререканий, не отрывая взгляда от Сноука, на ходу выворачивая голову, провожая его взглядом, пока Бен тащил ее ко второму выходу. Он еще не знал, что будет делать, спешно просчитывал варианты на ближайшее время, не задумываясь о далеко идущих последствиях.

Если притвориться, можно было представить, что холодная ладонь в его руке принадлежит Рей. Что это ее он спас — по-настоящему спас — от Сноука. Это была заманчивая иллюзия, и, возможно, если бы у него было больше времени и не появилось вдруг некоторое количество желающих его убить, Бен бы отдался ей. Весь, без остатка.


	7. Chapter 7

**Эпилог**

Пока волосы были влажными, они не казались такими светлыми, но стоило им высохнуть, и Рей надолго замерла перед зеркалом, рассматривая свое лицо. Оно было непривычным. Не таким. Чужим. Челка делала его круглее, а светлый цвет волос, по идее, должен был делать ее моложе, но Рей казалось, что все наоборот, и она выглядит старше.

А, может, так было из-за выражения лица. Может, Рей вдруг постарела за эти несколько дней. Забавно, ещё никогда они с Кирой так сильно не отличались внешне.

В баре было тихо, двери — заперты изнутри. Почти все стулья были подняты, и за единственным свободным столом сидели Биби, Чубакка и По.

— Я уже говорил, и повторю, — заметил По, когда Рей к ним присоединилась. — План безумный.

— Как будто тебя такое когда-то смущало, — Рей улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла вялая.

— Интересно получилось, — добавила Биби. — Твой цвет. Так необычно.

На столе, ровно посередине, лежала старая картонная папка с истрепанными веревочками, раздутая из-за набитых в нее листов бумаги, вырезок, распечаток. Рей почувствовала дрожь в солнечном сплетении:

«Я не хочу. Я боюсь»

«Я хочу. Я должна».

И спросила у По:

— Ты сделал, что я просила?

— Да, — По кивнул. — Я связался с Зори… — он покосился на недовольно поджавшую губы Биби. — Что? Да, мы встречались, но это было до того, как я познакомился с тобой!

— И что Зори? — нетерпеливо спросила Рей.

— Говорит, что тема просто бомба. И что даже если не удастся протащить ее в печать, есть каналы в телеграме и ютуберы, которые просто вцепятся в такую инфу. С приличной аудиторией, я имею в виду. История может получить резонанс.

— Хорошо, — Рей нервно вздохнула. — Очень хорошо.

— Ты точно хочешь ехать? — спросил По. — Ты могла бы не делать этого…

— Нет, — возразила Рей. — Я собиралась поступить так с самого начала, и все остальное… Лишь внесло корректировки в мой план.

— Прямо как у Гиллиан Флинн, — пробормотала Биби.

— Никто не умрет, — заметила Рей.

Только сама она в это не верила.

Она чуть все не запорола вчера. Ей вдруг настолько захотелось увидеть Бена снова, несмотря на все, что произошло, что она узнала, и Рей не сдержалась. Она просто хотела посмотреть на него в последний раз… И Бен каким-то образом почувствовал ее взгляд, и ей пришлось сбежать, рискуя быть замеченной, быть найденной.

Забавно, учитывая, что парой минут позже Кира прошла прямо мимо нее и не обратила на нее никакого внимания. Вот и верь после этого историям про таинственную связь между близнецами.

Рей не то, чтобы не верила. Нет, она верила, что когда-то эта связь действительно была. Она была. Но всему приходит конец. Как и чувствам.

Она любила Бена. Она действительно любила его, даже сейчас. Даже сейчас ей больно было думать о нем. Даже сейчас часть ее хотела вернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не происходило.

Она очень хотела обнять Киру снова. Почувствовать запах ее волос, ощутить знакомую дрожь, просто прикоснуться, ведь прикосновения к кому-то родному всегда успокаивали.

Но дело было в том, что Рей уже не знала, может ли она считать этих людей родными. За короткое время она узнала о них слишком много, и каждая последующая крупица знания ссыпалась в уже переполненную чашу. В какой-то момент Рей поняла, что не хочет больше иметь с Кирой ничего общего. Не хочет видеть Бена рядом с собой. Не хочет, чтобы они что-то знали о ней, видели ее страницу в Фэйсбуке, обращались к ней по имени… Рей захотелось исчезнуть из их жизней.

И когда гнусный голосок, поселившийся в ее голове очень давно, начинал нашептывать ей, что она ведет себя эгоистично, что она бросает Люка в тяжелом состоянии из-за своей слабости и неумения решать проблемы самой, что она могла бы попробовать отыскать другой путь — Рей силой затыкала его. Да, это было эгоистично. Но иначе Рей не могла.

— Скажете Люку, когда он очнётся… — начала Рей и осеклась. — Если он очнётся.

— Конечно, — сказал По. — Не беспокойся об этом.

Рей кивнула ему, постаравшись улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла неестественной.

У нее были и другие поводы для беспокойства, причем весомые. Она была беременна уже три недели, и ни одна живая душа об этом не знала.

Несколькими часами позже Рей с волосами, убранными под цветастый платок, который ей одолжила Биби, и с солнечными очками на носу подъехала к особняку, обнесенному внушительным забором.

Охрана остановила ее у ворот, и тогда Рей сняла очки и сказала:

— У меня срочное дело к мистеру Сноуку. Он знает меня. Я жена Бена Соло.

Часть ее боялась, что ее не пропустят. Часть была бы этому рада. Но охранник связался с кем-то по рации, и створки ворот поползли в разные стороны, открывая дорогу.

— Проезжайте, — разрешил охранник, но Рей заметила, что его рука лежит на оружии, а подозрительный взгляд не отрывается от нее ни на секунду.

Территория поместья Сноука была огромной. Тут был свой парк, и даже пруд. Все дорожки, мощёные камнем, были чисто выметены, газоны и кусты подстрижены, а клумбы благоухали. Дом был под стать хозяину: огромный, вычурный, с колоннадой и огромным куполом, он не выглядел жилым, больше напоминавший какой-нибудь старинный храм. Или Капитолий.

Оставив машину перед ним, Рей поднялась по высокой лестнице из белого мрамора, и предупредительный мужчина в строгом костюме открыл перед ней дверь. Костюм был хорошо пошит, и если бы не поза, Рей бы ни за что не заметила очертания кобуры под ним.

Внутри Рей уже ждали. Она знала этого человека и не слишком любила его — Армитаж Хакс кивнул охраннику и сказал:

— Я провожу ее.

Сноук встретил ее в малой гостиной, только для своих. Он сидел на диване, укутанный в золотистый халат. Казалось, его совершенно не смущал собственный домашний вид, и в этом одеянии он не казался немощнее или беззащитнее. Даже у старых акул есть зубы.

Пропустив вперед Рей, Хакс тоже зашёл внутрь и плотно прикрыл двери за собой.

— Присаживайся. — Сноук сделал пригласительный жест рукой.

Рей сделала несколько шагов вперед и почти упала на низкий диванчик напротив него. Ее коленки дрожали.

— Рей, — с сухой улыбкой заметил Сноук. — Бен, должно быть, с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя, а ты пришла ко мне.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Я… У меня к вам просьба.

Она сбросила с плеча сумку, и Хакс напрягся. Сноук, наоборот, выглядел расслабленным, с улыбкой наблюдая за ней. Рей достала из сумки потрепанную и раздутую папку и выложила ее на низких столик на витых ножках перед Сноуком.

— Это… подношение, — Рей облизнула пересохшие губы. — Все, что Хан Соло собрал, вся информация. Вся, о которой мне известно, — поправила она себя. — Я решила отдать это вам.

Сноук вскинул брови. Он наклонился вперед, чуть согнувшись в сторону, распутал ветхие завязки и открыл папку.

— И что же сподвигло тебя на такое, Рей? Я не думал, что ты… сочувствуешь моему бизнесу.

— Я хочу исчезнуть! — выпалила Рей. — Я… В смысле… Я просто хочу уйти, уехать и ничего больше не знать об этом всем. Не слышать, не вспоминать. Но если я просто уеду, Бен будет искать меня, вы сами знаете, он уже меня ищет. Но вы, — Рей снова облизала губы, чувствуя, что ей мучительно хочется промочить пересохшее горло хотя бы глотком воды. — Вы можете сказать ему, что я умерла. И он поверит вам.

— А если не поверит? — Сноук вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Он должен. Неужели в моргах мало неопознанных обезображенных трупов молодых шатенок? — Рей подняла руки к шее и завозилась с застёжкой маленькой золотой цепочки. — И вот это. Все знают, что я никогда ее не снимаю. Люк подарил нам с Кирой такие на шестнадцатилетие.

Рей опустила цепочку на стол, и та с легким металлическим шипением улеглась на полированную поверхность.

— А твоя сестра? — спросил Сноук. — Ее цепочка?

— Кира сдала ее в скупку через неделю, — ответила Рей. — Пожалуйста. Я прошу вас.

— Очень интересно, — Сноук закрыл папку, отодвинул ее от себя и длинными пальцами подцепил цепочку, ещё теплую. — Почему ты думаешь, что Бен мне поверит? Почему ты думаешь, что он не закажет генетическую экспертизу?

— Он всегда вам верит, — беспомощно ответила Рей. — И… Он больше не будет отвлекаться на меня, если я исчезну. Будет предан только вам.

— Другой вопрос, Рей. — Светлые глаза Сноука сверлили ее. — Что помешает мне убить тебя по-настоящему?

Рей замерла. Она чувствовала, как колотится ее сердце. Этого она боялась больше всего, самый логичный вариант. Зачем помогать ей? Сноук прекрасно понимал, что она видела содержимое папки — еще бы, она сама собрала его в папку, открепляя с доски в доме Хана, собрав со столов и пола. Вполне возможно, он подозревал, что где-то могли быть копии… Рей подавила в себе желание зажмуриться. _Она_ никаких копий не снимала. Она ничего не знает.

— Куда ты хотела направиться? — спросил Сноук.

Рей беспомощно пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Подальше отсюда. На юг, на север. Туда, где можно найти работу, где не будут спрашивать документы.

— И, конечно, у тебя есть запас наличных на первое время?

— Да, — голос у Рей дрожал, и она повторила твёрже: — Да.

— Очень смело. — Сноук окинул ее изучающим взглядом. — Я не вправе говорить тебе, что делать, Рей Скайуокер.

Он помолчал.

— Армитаж, проводи нашу гостью через заднюю дверь и вызови ей такси. Полагаю, она не захочет, чтобы кто-то видел, как она покидает мой дом.

— Машина… — начала Рей — потому что то она ещё рассчитывала вернуть машину Чуи, — но Сноук оборвал ее:

— Мы разберемся. Тебе лушче поторопиться, Рей, пока я не передумал. Возможно, живая ты будешь для меня полезнее, тебе это не приходило в голову?

Рей прикусила язык.

Она услышала, как подошёл Хакс, и его рука тяжело легка ей на плечо.

— Идём, — сказал он. — Аудиенция окончена.

***

Заперев за собой дверь хижины, Рей прислонилась к ней спиной. Ее потряхивало.

Весь путь до хижины она провела в ледяном спокойствии, будто что-то извне сковало ее панцирем, не давая расклеиться. А теперь Рей больше всего хотелось разрыдаться.

Она всегда знала, что Бен не до конца честен с ней, говоря о работе. Она знала, что связи, которые он приобрел, работая в полиции, были не теми, о которых стоит рассказывать в приличном обществе. Но ей и в голову не могло прийти, что он способен на _такое_. Почему? Зачем он это сделал? Неужели он настолько его ненавидел?..

Если бы она ещё раз могла поговорить с Ханом, в последний раз…

Мысли о нем вызывали такую боль в груди, что у Рей на глаза навернулись слезы. Она вытерла их кулаком, шмыгая носом, и не сразу обратила внимание на пробковую доску, которой тут раньше не было. Доску, утыканную кнопками, обросшую вырезками и распечатками. Смаргивая слезы, Рей подошла к ней, не сразу вникнув, что может быть общего у всех этих бумажек. Что это?

Ее взгляд скользил по распечаткам, выхватывая знакомые слова, лица на размазанных фотографиях, целые свитки детализаций денежных переводов… Это было какое-то расследование? Неужели Хан, который треть жизни провел, бегая от полиции, сам занимался каким-то расследованием?

Рей подошла ближе и осторожно отцепила от доски одну из фотографий, черно-белую, распечатанную на обычном принтере. Она узнала Бена, и узнала его начальника, мистера Сноука. Оружие, выложенное перед ними на столе, Рей не узнавала, но ей достаточно было понять, что оружия было _очень много_ , будто кто-то собирался на войну. Возможно ли, что Хана могли убить из-за этого?

«Что Бен мог убить Хана из-за этого», — напомнила Рей себе, и поразилась, до чего холодной была эта мысль. Не горечь — констатация факта. И — гнев, медленно вызревающий в глубине ее души. Да, именно гнев заставил ее хлопнуть дверью, втопить педаль газа в пол и уехать сюда. Гнев, который она училась подавлять всю жизнь, чтобы не стать такой, как Кира. А теперь Рей была рада его пробуждению.

Она окинула комнату пристальным взглядом еще раз. Тут было много всего. Нужно было время, чтобы разобраться, чтобы вникнуть в его пометки. Пометки, которые Хан оставлял, еще когда был жив. Рей ощутила горечь от этой мысли, но теперь она была притуплена жаждой действия.

Кажется Хан, сам того не зная оставил ей сообщение… Может быть, не ей лично. Но почему бы Рей не попытаться доставить его адресату?

***

— Так, — Роуз улыбнулась и пошевелила бровями, — когда свадьба?

Рей пожала плечами, и Роуз легонько ткнула ее в плечо.

— Эй, я уже мечтаю примерить платье подружки невесты. Надо подумать о цвете.

— Да, — согласилась Рей. — Надо о многом подумать.

Она вновь уставилась в окно. Бар находился на цокольном этаже, и в окно было видно лишь чужие ноги и колеса машин, освещенные светом уличных фонарей.

«Уехать бы», — внезапно подумала Рей.

Далеко отсюда. Чтобы не было ничего, ни вопросов о свадьбе, ни дурацких дел, которые нужны всем, кроме тебя. К южным морям, к Ледовитому океану, куда угодно, в любое место, где Рей не бывала, сойдёт и самое обычное. Просто другое.

Рей улыбнулась какой-то шутке Роуз, не особо вслушиваясь в чужой разговор. Глупые мысли. У нее отличная жизнь — не без маленьких сложностей, но кому сейчас легко? Это все осень. Люк всегда говорил, что осенью людей тянет в чужие края, следом за птицами… Надо бы заехать к нему, в последнее время он плохо себя чувствовал, но, конечно, не желал признаваться.

Но если бы… Рей попыталась представить, что она сейчас — не здесь. В каком-то другом месте. Что сейчас она выйдет из бара и окажется на незнакомой улице. И сможет пойти куда угодно…

Телефон тихо звякнул - ей пришло сообщение. Рей взглянула на экран: от Киры, с каким-то вложением.


End file.
